Deeper
by xxiuchen
Summary: Kim Jongdae. Dia adalah seorang pemuda yang tampan. Bagaimana tidak? Dia mirip sekali seperti Pangeran yang sering berada di dunia dongeng. Aku akui kalau aku terjerat dalam ketampanannya. Namun sayangnya, dia anak yang sangat tertutup. Sangat tertutup. Aku hanya mencari celah untuk masuk ke dalam dunianya, dunianya lebih dalam. Dan lebih dalam lagi. XIUCHEN/CHENMIN FIC AND OTHER!
1. Chapter 1

Deeper

**Author: xxiuchen**

**Cast: XiuChen/ChenMin and Other pairing**

**Genre: Fluff, Romance, Friendship**

**Summary: Kim Jongdae. Dia adalah seorang pemuda yang tampan. Bagaimana tidak? Dia mirip sekali seperti Pangeran yang sering berada di dunia dongeng. Aku akui kalau aku terjerat dalam ketampanannya. Namun sayangnya, dia anak yang sangat tertutup. Sangat tertutup. Aku hanya mencari celah untuk masuk ke dalam dunianya, dunianya lebih dalam. Dan lebih dalam lagi. **

**XiuChen/ChenMin Fic with other pairing! **

**YAOI, BOY x BOY LOVE **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**HAPPY READING! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog **

Siapa aku? Kenalkan, namaku adalah Kim Minseok. Aku baru duduk di kelas 3 semester pertama. Aku akui bahwa di semester pertama ini aku sudah kualahan mendapat tugas-tugas dari guruku. Hahaha, baiklah itu tidak penting.

Kalian tahu? Aku ini orangnya agak sedikit kepo. Ya maksudku, aku ingin mengetahui urusan orang. Tapi hey! Jangan pikir aku akan bertanya semua urusan orang-orang itu seperti layaknya stalker atau apalah aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti, aku bukan orang yang seperti itu. Aku ini hanya kepo dengan orang yang dekat denganku saja. Selebihnya, aku masa bodoh dengan urusan orang lain.

Namun yang satu ini, aku benar-benar kepo setengah mati. Bukannya aku berlebihan atau apa, namun kenyataannya begitu. Aku kepo kelewatan batas sekarang. Dan percaya atau tidak, ini baru pertama kalinya aku ingin menyelami urusan orang lebih dalam.

Kim Jongdae, pemuda tampan yang baru saja duduk di bangku kelas 2 semester pertama. Dia anak pindahan dari sekolah lain, yang emm namanya.. Ah entahlah, aku tidak peduli dengan nama sekolahnya. Namun belakangan ini aku sangat penasaran dengan pemuda itu.

Berkacamata, bertubuh mungil (sama sepertiku, hanya saja dia lebih tinggi sedikit dariku), berbibir seperti bebek kecil, berahang tegas, dan jangan lupa style rambutnya yang pfffttt... lucu. Maksudku, hey! Rambut jamur yang disisir rapih dan mengkilat tampak sangat culun!

Panggil saja laki-laki itu Chen. Kalian tidak maukan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kim Jongdae' bukan? Karena itu terlalu panjang. Dia sangat tertutup, tak banyak berbicara, berekspresi stoic dan bermata tajam. Aku sangat penasaran dengannya. Namun ketika aku berusaha untuk mengajaknya berbicara, lidahku terasa kelu. Mengucapkan kata 'hai' saja rasanya sulit ketika berada di dekatnya.

Aneh.

Itu yang ada dipikiranku. Berbeda jika aku ingin berkepo ria dengan orang lain atau orang dekat, aku biasanya akan langsung nyerocos saja. Tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa. Sangat sulit rasanya.

Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan laki-laki itu.

Chen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Minseok..." panggil seseorang dengan suara bass khas miliknya. Sang empunya menolah dan memutar bola matanya malas. "Ini, aku bawakan beberapa bakpau untukmu."

"Sudah aku bilang jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu. Panggil aku Xiumin, apakah kau tidak mengerti?" ujar Min- emm maksudku, Xiumin. "_By the way, thanks._"

"Maafkan aku Xiumin. Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi." Balas orang itu, yang diketahui bername tag _Kris Wu_. Tangan panjangnya dengan cepat mencomot satu bakpau dari paper bag warna cokelat itu.

"Hey, itu milikku eoh!" pekik Xiumin. Dengan cepat ia menyambar bakpau itu.

"Tapi aku yang membelinya! Harusnya aku juga boleh meminta!" seru Kris, sedikit protes.

"Kau tidak ikhlas sekali membelikannya! Ya sudah, ambil saja sana!" Xiumin mendengus kesal lalu dengan cepat ia mengunyah bakpaunya.

Kris hanya terkikik geli lalu melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda. Xiumin sesekali mendengus melihat Kris yang dengan santainya mengubek-ubek isi paper bag itu lalu mengambil satu lagi bakpau hangat dari sana.

Xiumin memilih memalingkan pandangannya ke jendela. Di balik jendela itu melihatkan pintu-pintu cokelat yang masih mengkilat. Dan beberapa loker-loker besi yang biasa dipakai anak-anak untuk menyimpan benda-benda mereka. Ya, jendela itu memperlihatkan koridor sekolahnya. Sepi. Anak-anak sibuk menyerbu kantin sekolah. Hanya Kris dan Xiumin di kelas sekarang.

Kedua orbs Xiumin membulat ketika ia menemukan seseorang. Seseorang yang belakangan ini menarik perhatian dan kadar kekepoannya itu. Laki-laki culun bername tag Kim Jongdae. Dia terlihat kebingungan dan sesekali menggaruk kepalanya. Xiumin tersenyum tipis lalu dengan cepat beranjak dari duduknya. Kris yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas pelan. Tidak peduli.

"H-Hi..." sapa Xiumin, gugup.

Chen, begitu anak itu dipanggil, menoleh lalu memperlihatkan wajah datarnya. Tak ada senyum sama sekali. Xiumin menelan salivanya berat.

"Hi." Sapa Chen, singkat dan padat.

"A-Ada apa kau kemari, C-Chen?" Xiumin lagi-lagi menelan salivanya berat. Gugup yang ia rasakan menjalar semakin cepat di antara urat-uratnya.

"Aku sedang mencari seseorang." Balas Chen datar. Chen melirik sedikit name tag Xiumin lalu memandang lekat-lekat wajah Xiumin.

Sesaat kemudian semuanya hening. Tak ada suara sama sekali. Chen terus memperhatikan Xiumin dengan lekat, seakan ada magnet di sana. Dengan mata tajamnya, Chen menyusuri setiap inci dari wajah Xiumin yang ekhmm.. bisa terbilang cantik juga manis itu. Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti di bibir Xiumin.

Xiumin yang sadar diperhatikan hanya bisa menunduk malu. Oh, jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Apakah ada pacuan kuda di hatinya sekarang?

"Di sudut bibirmu... Ada sesuatu." Ujar Chen, tetap datar.

"Ah benarkah? Dimana?" Xiumin memberanikan diri untuk menatap Chen. Lalu tangan mungilnya mencari-cari sesuatu yang Chen maksud.

Chen menghela nafas pelan. Lalu dia mendekat kepada Xiumin, hanya terpaut beberapa inci saja. Tangan kekarnya perlahan menjulur, jemarinya dengan sangat perlahan membersihkan sudut bibir Xiumin. Lembut dan sangat hati-hati, seakan Xiumin adalah benda rapuh yang ditutupi debu.

Xiumin menutup matanya. Menahan malu. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, dia bisa melihat betapa tampannya seorang Kim Jongdae. Betapa sebenarnya dia memiliki mata yang manis. Memiliki rahang tegas dan bibir bebek berwarna merah sedikit pucat itu.

"Ada bekas saus tadi." Ujar Chen pelan, seperti berbisik. Lalu dia berjalan mundur, kembali ke tempat semula.

"G-Gomawo, C-Chen." Ujar Xiumin dengan gugup dan tentu saja malu setengah mati. Baru pertama kali dia seperti ini. Jujur saja.

"Sebenarnya, orang yang aku cari adalah kau Minseok-ssi." Kata Chen. Tangannya menjulurkan sesuatu, sebuah buku. Buku sketsa.

Xiumin melirik sedikit buku itu. Buku sketsanya! Oh Ya Tuhan! Akhirnya buku sketsanya kembali! Dengan mata berbinar-binar Xiumin menatap lekat-lekat buku itu. Itu buka yang sangat berharga, kau tau? Karena disitulah hasil tangan Xiumin di buat. Entah sudah berapa kertas yang dia coret dengan hasil-hasil karya tangannya. Dan ketika buku itu hilang, dia sedih sekali.

"Ini milikmu kan? Aku menemukannya di antara tumpukan buku di perpustakaan." Chen menjulurkan buku itu lebih dekat kepada Xiumin. "Ambilah."

Xiumin dengan cepat segera mengambil buku itu lalu memeluk buku itu erat-erat. Tidak mempedulikan Chen yang mematung dan matanya yang setia menatap lekat kepada Xiumin. Dan ketika ia tersadar bahwa Chen masih berdiri di sana, ia segera menunduk lalu menyembunyikan buku sketsanya dibalik punggungnya. Kaki mungilnya yang terbungkus sepatu kets putih itu ia mainkan, membuat lingkaran kecil tak kasat mata di lantai. Betapa manisnya Xiumin sekarang.

"T-Terima kasih... K-Kau sudah menemukan buku sketsaku..." ujar Xiumin pelan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ya, sama-sama. Aku permisi dulu." Balas Chen dengan datar. Nada suaranya pun sangat dingin, namun sedikit lembut di sana. Dia membalikan badannya dan berniat berjalan pergi meninggalkan Xiumin.

Namun ketika Chen baru melangkah beberapa langkah, dia berhenti. Tubuhnya terdiam di sana. Xiumin hanya bisa diam saja, mengernyitkan dahinya.

Chen sedikit menoleh. Lalu dengan jelas Xiumin bisa melihat senyum. Senyum tipis.

"Gambarmu bagus Minseok-ssi, aku suka."

Hanya kalimat itu yang terakhir Chen ucapkan, lalu kembali berjalan. Perlahan-lahan punggungnya menghilang dari pandangan Xiumin.

"Dia bilang.. G-Gambarku bagus..." bisik Xiumin yang tak sesenti pun pindah dari tempatnya.

"Dia bilang gambarku bagus... Bagus..."

TBC

**Weh weh weh jadi toh prolog saya? Wakaka maaf ya ini ff pertama saya tentang XiuChen. Jadi maklum kalo gak jelas dan alurnya berantakan ne? Maaf kalo ada typo juga ye hehehe. Dan ini cuman prolog aja jadi pendek banget. Mianhae hehehehehehehe **

**Lanjut atau delete? **

**Hanya review yang dapat menentukannya, behahahaha! /? **


	2. Chapter 2

Deeper

**Author: xxiuchen**

**Cast: XiuChen/ChenMin and Other pairing**

**Genre: Fluff, Romance, Friendship**

**Summary: Kim Jongdae. Dia adalah seorang pemuda yang tampan. Bagaimana tidak? Dia mirip sekali seperti Pangeran yang sering berada di dunia dongeng. Aku akui kalau aku terjerat dalam ketampanannya. Namun sayangnya, dia anak yang sangat tertutup. Sangat tertutup. Aku hanya mencari celah untuk masuk ke dalam dunianya, dunianya lebih dalam. Dan lebih dalam lagi. **

**XiuChen/ChenMin Fic with other pairing! **

**YAOI, BOY x BOY LOVE **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**HAPPY READING! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1

**. **

"Dia bilang.. G-Gambarku bagus..." bisik Xiumin yang tak sesenti pun pindah dari tempatnya.

"Dia bilang gambarku bagus... Bagus..."

Xiumin memandangi buku sketsanya lekat-lekat. Perlahan-lahan tangannya mengusap cover buku sketsa itu. Lalu senyum lebar mengembang. Sedikit memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

**PUK! **

"Huweeee!" teriak Xiumin ketika tangan besar seseorang bertumpu di pundaknya.

"Hey ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak?" tanya seorang laki-laki bersuara bass seperti Kris. Oh itu Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol! Kurang ajar kau! Kau mengagetkanku!" pekik Xiumin. Ia sedikit memukul lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya terkikik geli.

"Jangan ganggu dia. Dia sedang kasmaran." Ujar Kris cukup keras. Entah sejak kapan laki-laki itu berdiri di ambang pintu, menyenderkan tubuhnya yang tinggi di sana.

"Kasmaran? Wah! Sedang jatuh cinta eoh?! Bagus sekali!" pekik Chanyeol dengan gigi putih indahnya yang selalu berderet rapih. Ia tersenyum sangat lebar. "Traktiiir!"

Xiumin membogem pelan perut Chanyeol. Chanyeol meringis kesakitan karenanya. Xiumin melemparkan death glare-nya ke Kris dan Chanyeol lalu mendengus kesal.

"Heh Tuan Wu sok tau! Siapa yang sedang kasmaran?! Dan kau Tuan Park!" Xiumin menggantungkan perkataannya. Jemari lentiknya menunjuk tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol. "Kau kenapa bisa percaya dengan Tuan Sok Tau itu hah?!"

"Wow wow wow... Hey! Kenapa kau kesal sekali?! Kalau kau tidak sedang jatuh cinta, kenapa kau marah-marah begitu?!" sergah Kris.

Xiumin gelagapan sendiri. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Kris. Kalau dia tidak sedang jatuh cinta, harusnya dia tidak marah. Kenapa dia malah marah-marah?

"Lagi pula..." Kris menggantungkan perkataannya, "aku lihat sendiri ekspresimu ketika berbicara dengan laki-laki culun itu."

Xiumin menatap Kris. Sementara Chanyeol menoleh, menatap Kris juga. Kris hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Tangannya ia lipat di dadanya dan bola matanya sedikit melirik ke Xiumin.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka kalau aku panggil Chen dengan sebutan 'culun'?" tanya Kris dengan dingin.

Ya! Xiumin tidak suka! Chen itu tidak culun! Dia tampan! Sangat tampan! Ya dia tau kalau Chen itu tak lebih tampan dari Kris atau Chanyeol. Tapi Chen memiliki wajah yang bisa dibilang tampan.

"Eh? Chen? Anak culun itu? Kau suka padanya?" pertanyaan Chanyeol keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Tanpa jeda.

"A-Aku tidak suka dengannya. A-Aku hanya sedikit kepo dengannya. Kalian kan tau sendiri kalau aku orangnya ya..."

"Seperti stalker?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara halus memotong perkataan Xiumin. Ketiga laki-laki itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan menemukan sang empunya suara, Suho. Laki-laki berwajah angelic face dan senyumnya yang Wow! Angelic juga seperti wajahnya. Kau pasti akan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya.

"Sialan kau Kim Joonmyeon. Aku bukan stalker." Xiumin mendengus kesal.

"Hahaha, maafkan aku hyung. Tapi sekarang kau lebih seperti stalker. Bukan kepada kami, tapi kepada Chen itu." Goda Suho sambil mencolek sedikit dagu Xiumin.

"Ish, tidak Suho!" seru Xiumin, protes dengan perkataan Suho tadi.

"Apa sih yang buat dia menarik? Maksudku, dia culun sekali tau!" Chanyeol angkat bicara. Ia tautkan kedua alisnya dan dahinya mengerut. Bingung.

"Ya entahlah. Aku hanya merasa dia itu... Emm.. Pendiam sekali. Maksudku, jarang sekali ada anak seperti dia. Kalau pun ada juga ya, itu, pacarnya Tuan Wu. Huang Zi Tao." Jelas Xiumin sambil melirik sedikit kearah Kris.

"Tapi pacarku tidak culun, catat." Timpal Kris. Xiumin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tunggu, Suho kan juga punya pacar yang pendiam juga. Zhang Yixing." Chanyeol menambahkan sedikit perkataan Xiumin tadi. Suho hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk.

Chanyeol melirik sedikit buku sketsa yang Xiumin bawa di tangannya. Chanyeol menatap lekat-lekat buku itu, lalu ia lemparkan pandangannya ke Xiumin.

"Buku sketsamu sudah ketemu?" tanya Chanyeol sembari menunjuk buku sketsa Xiumin.

"Eh ini?" Xiumin mengangkat buku sketsanya lalu menampilkan cover buku sketsanya pada Chanyeol. "Iya... Chen yang mengembalikannya padaku tadi. Katanya ada di antara tumpukan buku-buku di perpustakaan."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol merebut buku sketsa itu dari tangan Xiumin. Jemarinya yang besar membuka perlahan-lahan buku sketsa itu lalu fokus melihat hasil karya Xiumin.

"Dasar tidak sopan." Gumam Xiumin yang tentunya di dengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Oh iya, aku lupa kalau aku harus ke ruang seni. Aku permisi dulu ya." Suho tersenyum tipis lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Xiumin.

"Aku pinjam dulu ya buku sketsamu. Aku ingin lihat-lihat. Nanti pulang sekolah aku kembalikan." Pinta Chanyeol. Tetap fokus pada buku sketsa Xiumin lalu pergi meninggalkan Xiumin.

Xiumin mengdengus kesal. Ia membalikan badannya dan tak menemukan Kris di sana. Mungkin Kris sudah pergi entah kemana. Kemungkinan terbesar adalah dia bertemu dengan Tao, pacarnya.

**KRIUUKK **

"Ya ampun, perutku!" seru Xiumin sambil mengelus pelan perutnya.

Xiumin masih kelaparan. Dan kau tahu? Ternyata bakpau yang dibelikan Kris (yang harusnya untuknya) sudah habis dan tersisa paper bag-nya saja. Xiumin menghentakkan kakinya. Kesal. Lalu dengan langkah gontai ia menuruni tangga, Kantin adalah pemberhentian berikutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah sudah berapa kali Xiumin mendengus hari ini. Mungkin sudah berkali-kali. Dia tahu betul bahwa kantin ramai sekali di jam-jam seperti ini. Dia tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk. Matanya mencari-cari tempat duduk yang tersisa. Bukan masalah jika dia harus berbaur dengan anak lain. Toh mereka tak keberatan.

Xiumin tersenyum sumringah ketika dia menemukan satu tempat duduk yang bagus. Agak jauh namun dekat dengan pintu keluar yang menghubungkan taman sekolah yang indah. Bagus juga, pikir Xiumin. Dengan cepat Xiumin melangkahkan kakinya. Takut-takut ada yang mengambil tempat tersisa di sana. Kini dia bernafas lega. Syukurlah dia mendapatkan tempat itu.

Dengan lahap Xiumin memakan bakpau supernya. Dia sangat suka bakpau. Makanya ia senang sekali ketika ia tahu bahwa dia mendapatkan bakpau ukuran super yang terakir. Dua bakpau super. Bayangkan betapa bahagianya Xiumin sekarang.

"Maaf..." seseorang menghentikan acara makannya. Xiumin mendongak dan betapa terkejutnya ia.

Chen.

Sedang berdiri tepat di depan mejanya.

"Minseok-ssi... Boleh aku makan di sini?" tanya Chen dengan datar dan jangan lupa wajah stoic-nya.

Xiumin menelan bakpaunya dengan susah payah. Entah mengapa dia merasa terbang dan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Dengan wajah sedikit bersemu merah, Xiumin mengangguk kecil.

Tanpa basa-basi, Chen segera mendudukan dirinya di depan Xiumin. Dia letakkan buku-buku tebalnya di samping snacknya lalu dengan perlahan-lahan Chen mengunyah snacknya. Tenang dan tak bersuara.

Xiumin sesekali melirik sedikit ke arah Chen, lalu melanjutkan makan bakpau supernya itu. Lihatlah, betapa tampannya Chen. Kenapa semua orang selalu memanggilnya si culun. Xiumin tau bahwa style Chen itu sangat ketinggalan jaman dan boleh dibilang culun. Tapi jika dia sedikit di 'modifikasi', dia akan sangat tampan.

"Minseok-ssi, kau mau satu?" tanya Chen. Chen menunjuk beberapa bakpau mini yang terjejer di atas nampan. Terlihat masih hangat dan enak.

Xiumin tergoda, namun malu juga jika ia mengiyakan tawaran Chen tadi. Xiumin melirik Chen sedikit. Chen hanya memperlihatkan wajah datarnya, membuat Xiumin semakin takut untuk mengambil satu bakpau mini dari nampan pemuda itu. Chen mengangguk kecil, meyakinkan Xiumin. Dengan malu-malu, Xiumin mengambil satu bakpau dari nampan Chen.

"T-Terima kasih..." bisik Xiumin. Chen hanya mengangguk kecil lalu melanjutkan makannya.

Lagi-lagi mereka makan dalam diam. Xiumin ingin sekali berbicara sedikit kepada Chen. Menanyakan sesuatu tentang sekolahnya yang dulu dan darimana asalnya Chen. Namun lidahnya kelu. Seperti membeku. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan padanya.

Xiumin tertegun ketika ia menyadari sesuatu. Bekas luka. Bekas luka di sekitar lengan Chen. Memanjang dan menonjol. Mungkin karena bekas di jahit atau semacamnya. Xiumin menelan ludahnya kuat, masih tetap memandangi bekas luka.

Entah kenapa, tangannya terulur mengelus bekas luka Chen. Perlahan dan lembut sekali. Matanya masih terpaku dengan luka di lengan Chen. Sementara Chen hanya menatap Xiumin, lekat-lekat. Tak ada suara, hanya keheningan yang tercipta. Walaupun di sekitar mereka terjadi hiruk pikuk kantin sekolah, namun rasanya waktu berhenti untuk mereka. Seakan dunia ini milik mereka berdua.

"A-Apakah itu sakit?" tanya Xiumin pelan. Tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari luka Chen. Jarinya tetap setia mengelus bekas luka itu.

Chen terdiam sebentar. "Tidak."

Xiumin perlahan-lahan menggulung lengan seragam Chen. Rasa ingin tahunya menyeruak begitu saja dari dalam dirinya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat ketika perlahan-lahan sesenti demi sesenti luka itu terlihat. Semakin memanjang. Namun kegiatannya itu terhenti ketika sebuah tangan besar dan kekar menggenggam tangannya. Lembut dan hangat.

Itu tangan Chen.

Jempol Chen mengelus pelan tangan Xiumin. Xiumin mendongak untuk melihat wajah Chen. Sedikit takut dan malu juga. Namun ia tepis rasa itu. Dan oh, betapa jantungnya semakin berdegup dengan cepat ketika mata mereka bertemu. Menatap satu sama lain. Ingin rasanya Xiumin memalingkan wajahnya, namun tidak bisa. Dia ingin menatap orbs hitam itu. Menatapnya dalam kesana.

Xiumin dengan berani menatap mata Chen dalam. Bisa ia lihat suatu rasa sakit dan kekosongan di sana. Ia merasa mata Chen hanya rasa sakit dan kekosongan, tanpa rasa cinta atau kasih sayang. Tanpa kehangatan di sana. Chen terus mengelus tangan Xiumin dengan lembut. Membiarkan seniornya ini menatap matanya dalam.

"Jangan buka lengan seragamku. Nanti kau akan jijik." Ujar Chen pelan. Tidak, itu seperti berbisik.

Xiumin mengangguk pelan. Tak memalingkan matanya dari mata Chen. Dia merasa terhipnotis dengan mata Chen. Mata itu menghipnotisnya. Memabukannya untuk mencari sesuatu lebih dalam lagi.

"Maaf..." bisik Xiumin. Segera dia alihkan pandangannya dan kini ia menatap tangan Chen yang masih setia menggenggam dan mengelus tangannya.

Rasanya mau copot jantungku, batin Xiumin. Xiumin menelan salivanya berat. Hatinya ditumbuhi bunga-bunga wangi khas musim semi, jantungnya seperti ada kuda-kuda yang berlari, otaknya seakan digerogoti kebahagiaan. Tak pernah Xiumin merasa sebahagia ini.

Chen perlahan-lahan melepas genggamannya. Ada rasa kecewa di hati Xiumin. Chen menatap Xiumin dengan lembut. Tidak datar. Ekspresinya melunak. Tidak stoic.

"Kau suka sekali bakpau ya? Ambil ini." Ujar Chen sambil memindahkan dua bakpau mini yang tersisa ke nampan Xiumin. Xiumin diam saja.

"J-Jangan. Itu kan m-milikmu..." ujar Xiumin pelan. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Untukmu saja, Minseok-ssi." Chen tak melepaskan tatapannya dari Xiumin. Tidak sama sekali.

Xiumin mendongak untuk melihat wajah pemuda itu. Yang tengah duduk di depannya. Menatapnya lekat-lekat, dan perlahan-lahan tatapannya berubah. Menjadi lembut sekali. Membuat Xiumin malu-malu lalu senyum tipis terlukis di bibir plumnya.

"K-Kau boleh mengambil bakpau superku ini. K-Kita bisa m-memakannya bersama.." usul Xiumin dengan malu-malu. Khas orang kasmaran.

Chen melirik bakpau super milik Xiumin. "Kau makan sebesar itu? Pantas saja pipimu seperti bakpau."

Terdengar kikikan geli dari Chen. Membuat Xiumin mempoutkan bibirnya dan melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada. Chen yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Xiumin segera menghentikan acara terkikik gelinya dan kembali memperlihatkan ekspresi lembutnya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil satu potongan bakpau super itu, lalu perlahan-lahan ia arahkan bakpaunya tepat di depan mulut Xiumin.

"Aaaaa..." bisik Chen. Memberi isyarat untuk Xiumin membuka mulutnya.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Xiumin membuka mulutnya lalu potongan bakpau itu masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Xiumin perlahan-lahan mengunyahnya. Dan jangan lupa pipi gembulnya yang memerah karena sikap Chen itu. Xiumin melakukan hal yang sama kepada Chen. Memberikan isyarat untuk Chen membuka mulutnya. Chen perlahan membuka mulutnya, lalu dengan mulus potongan bakpau itu mendarat di lidahnya.

"E-enak?" tanya Xiumin dengan gugup. Memang dia sedari tadi gugup bukan?

Chen hanya mengangguk kecil. Xiumin tersenyum tipis kepada Chen. Berharap Chen membalas senyumannya. Namun nihil. Tak ada satu pun senyum di bibir Chen. Walaupun ekspresinya melunak dan matanya yang lembut, namun tetap saja tak ada satu pun senyum di bibir Chen. Xiumin mendesah kecewa.

**KRIIING! **

Bel masuk kelas. Oh, kenapa bel sialan itu mengganggu acara mereka? Ekhm maksudku acara Xiumin. Chen perlahan-lahan beranjak dari duduknya. Lalu dengan cepat segera membereskan buku-bukunya dan mendekapnya.

"Terima kasih untuk bakpaunya, Minseok-ssi" ujar Chen sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"C-Chen..." panggil Xiumin sebelum laki-laki itu benar-benar pergi.

Chen hanya menoleh. Tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Xiumin menatap Chen dalam. Begitu pun juga Chen. Sangat dalam. Keheningan kembali tercipta di antara mereka.

"Terima kasih juga untuk bakpaunya..."

Chen hanya mengangguk dan ekspresinya kembali stoic. Chen perlahan-lahan meninggalkan Xiumin di sana. Meninggalkan Xiumin yang masih tertegun. Masih berkutat dalam pikirannya.

Xiumin semakin penasaran dengan Chen. Bagaimana tidak? Bekas luka yang ada di lengannya itu. Dan di balik matanya yang hanya menyimpan rasa sakit dan kekosongan. Membuat dirinya semakin tenggelam dalam rasa keingin tahuannya terhadap Chen.

Dia tau ini salah. Karena menyampuri urusan orang terlalu dalam itu bukanlah hal yang baik. Namun kali ini dia benar-benar tak bisa membendung rasa keingin tahuannya. Dia hanya merasa, bisa membantu Chen jika benar Chen sedang tenggelam dalam rasa sakitnya. Matanya tak dapat membohongi Xiumin. Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya lalu segera ia pergi keluar dari kantin. Takut dia akan ketinggalan pelajaran berikut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit semakin sore semakin mendung. Xiumin mendesah kecewa ketika ia tak menemukan payung di dalam tasnya. Pelajaran terakhir baru saja berakhir dan hujan perlahan-lahan turun. Rintik-rintik lalu berubah menjadi deras.

Di sinilah Xiumin. Berdiri di depan pintu masuk utama sekolahnya. Tangan mungilnya menampung air hujan yang tentu saja tak akan penuh. Xiumin mendesah lagi. Dia kedinginan sekarang.

"Yo! Hyung!"

Seorang laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Laki-laki itu melemparkan senyumnya. Xiumin juga membalas senyum itu, lembut.

"Sehun, kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Xiumin lembut.

"Aku menemani Luhan hyung, jadi ya... Aku belum pulang" jawab Sehun dengan santai.

Xiumin ingat, di antara mereka bersebelas, hanya Xiumin yang belum memiliki pasangan. Kris dengan Tao. Suho dengan Lay. Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun. Kai dengan Kyungsoo. Dan terakhir Sehun dengan Luhan. Mereka pasangan baru. Hubungan mereka baru terjalin dua bulan. Berbeda dengan yang lain, sudah berbulan-bulan bahkan ada yang sudah menginjak umur setahun hubungan mereka. Xiumin? Mungkin belum waktunya.

"Aaah.. Begitu... Emm Sehun?" panggil Xiumin pelan. Sehun hanya melirik lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke langit.

"A-apakah kau sekelas dengan anak bernama... K-Kim Jongdae?" tanya Xiumin hati-hati.

Sehun terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk kecil. "Ya, sekelas."

"Apakah.. D-Dia pendiam sekali di kelas?" tanya Xiumin lagi. Sehun kembali mengangguk.

"Dia sangat pendiam dan senyumnya sangat mahal. Bahkan dia tak pernah tersenyum. Dia juga sangat irit dalam berbicara. Sangat jarang dia berbicara panjang lebar, kecuali menjelaskan sesuatu. Suaranya datar tapi cempreng. Dan dia culun, kata teman-teman kelas sih." Jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

Xiumin menunduk. Dia perhatikan sepatunya. Sebenarnya dia sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Tenggelam dalam penjelasan Sehun tadi.

"Tapi aku yakin sebenarnya Chen itu anak yang baik." Sehun angkat bicara. Sehun melirik Xiumin yang kini tengah menatapnya. Sehun tersenyum.

"Sepertinya dia ada masalah. Aku dengar orang tuanya meninggalkannya. Dan dia di asuh oleh orang tua tiri. Namun Ayah tirinya sangat kejam kepadanya."

Xiumin mengangguk tanda mengerti. Lagi-lagi Xiumin tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Tenggelam lagi dalam perkataan Sehun tadi. Benar dugaan Xiumin. Mata Chen sendirilah yang menjelaskan padanya. Dia terluka. Seorang Kim Jongdae yang datar dan stoic itu sebenarnya terluka. Terluka parah di hatinya. Dan Xiumin tahu bahwa Chen tengah terjerumus ke dalam lubang penderitaan. Membuatnya takut dan tertutup.

"Sehuuun!" suara lembut namun keras itu memekikan telinga Xiumin dan Sehun. Dan dia tau siapa itu, Luhan.

"Ah Luhan hyung! Lama sekali sih!" protes Sehun. Dia segera mendekap tubuh mungil Luhan.

"Ayo kita pulang sekarang. Aku bawa payung nih." Luhan mengeluarkan payung berukuran kecil dari tasnya. "Eh Xiumin! Maafkan aku, aku tidak melihatmu eoh"

"Memangnya aku plankton sampai kau tak bisa melihatku?" cibir Xiumin. Luhan terkikik geli.

"Hehehe, maafkan aku. Oh, kenapa kau belum pulang?" ujar Luhan sambil bersiap untuk pergi bersama Sehun.

"Aku lupa bawa payung hehehe..." balas Xiumin sambil nyengir. Ia garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Maafkan aku, payung ini hanya muat berdua saja. Kalau bertiga, pasti tidak akan muat. Maafkan aku Xiumin." Jelas Luhan dengan nada kecewa. Xiumin hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Tak apa. Aku bisa menunggu hujan ini sampai reda. Kau pulanglah"

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis lalu membungkuk untuk berpamitan. Begitu pun Sehun, ia membungkuk sopan lalu tersenyum. Kedua sejoli itu hanya mendapat senyuman dari Xiumin. Dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi langsung menerobos hujan. Perlahan-lahan punggung mereka berdua menghilang dari pandangan Xiumin. Xiumin kembali mendesah. Dia sendiri lagi.

Xiumin yang bosan kembali menampung air hujan di tangannya. Sesekali dia kembali mendesah. Sesekali pula dia menatap langit yang sangat hitam itu. Berharap hujan akan segera berhenti. Atau dia akan terjebak di sekolah hingga malam. Setidaknya, hujan tidak terlalu deras sehingga dia bisa berlari menerobos hujan.

"Kau belum pulang?"

Xiumin mengenal suara itu. Itu suara Chen! Lagi-lagi dia bertemu Chen. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam sehari. Xiumin menstabilkan detak jantungnya. Takut kalau Chen dapat mendengar detak jantungnya.

"B-belum. Kau sendiri, kenapa belum pulang?" ujar Xiumin pelan. Dia tidak berani menatap laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya. Yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Chen tidak menjawab sama sekali. Chen malah sibuk mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Dan dia mengeluarkan sebuah payung transparan dari sana. Membuka payung itu dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Tanpa permisi, Chen menarik pergelangan tangan Xiumin dan menariknya untuk berlindung di bawah payungnya. Xiumin menelan salivanya berat. Jantungnya serasa ingin copot sekarang.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

TBC

**Wehehehehe jadi chapter 1! Gak tau lah. Ini gak jelas banget dah ceritanya. Well emang pertama-pertama akan seperti ini. Namun cerita berikutnya, sedikit demi sedikit kekepoan Xiumin akan terjawabkan. Gak papah lah cuman ada satu review ((nangis)) tapi saya akan tetap melanjutkan cerita ini karena kebetulan saya gak ada kegiatan selain belajar untuk UTS, muehehehehe. Maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan dan banyak typo ya. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Mind to review? C: **


	3. Chapter 3

Deeper

**Author: xxiuchen**

**Cast: XiuChen/ChenMin and Other pairing**

**Genre: Fluff, Romance, Friendship**

**Summary: Kim Jongdae. Dia adalah seorang pemuda yang tampan. Bagaimana tidak? Dia mirip sekali seperti Pangeran yang sering berada di dunia dongeng. Aku akui kalau aku terjerat dalam ketampanannya. Namun sayangnya, dia anak yang sangat tertutup. Sangat tertutup. Aku hanya mencari celah untuk masuk ke dalam dunianya, dunianya lebih dalam. Dan lebih dalam lagi. **

**XiuChen/ChenMin Fic with other pairing! **

**YAOI, BOY x BOY LOVE **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**HAPPY READING! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Chen segera membawa Xiumin ke bawah payungnya. Memastikan bahwa pemuda manis di sebelahnya itu tidak kebasahan.

"C-Chen... A-Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Ujar Xiumin pelan. Ia menunduk, menahan malu.

"Sebentar lagi gerbang sekolah akan segera di tutup. Kau mau menginap?" tanya Chen bernada datar. Dia tidak menoleh. Pandangannya lurus ke depan.

Xiumin menelan salivanya berat. Benar juga. Kalau tidak ada Chen, pasti dia sudah menginap di sekolah. Dia benar-benar sial sekarang. Bukan karena dia harus pulang bersama pemuda stoic di sebelahnya ini, tapi karena hujan yang sepertinya tak akan berhenti hingga esok pagi. Atau nanti malam.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Tak ada topik pembicaraan di antara mereka. Lengan seragam Chen sedikit melorot. Membuat Xiumin kembali melihat bekas luka itu lagi. Mata Xiumin sayu melihatnya. Ia membayangkan, hal kemungkinan apa yang terjadi sehingga membuat luka di tangan sebelah kanannya itu membekas sempurna. Xiumin kembali teringat perkataan Sehun tadi.

"_Sepertinya dia ada masalah. Aku dengar orang tuanya meninggalkannya. Dan dia di asuh oleh orang tua tiri. Namun Ayah tirinya sangat kejam kepadanya."_

"_Apakah karena Ayahnya sehingga ia menjadi seperti itu?" _batin Xiumin.

"Jangan memandangi itu terus." Ucap Chen pelan. Dia tau bahwa Xiumin memperhatikan lukanya. Dan jujur saja dia merasa risih.

Xiumin tertunduk malu. Dia kepergok memperhatikan luka itu. Xiumin hanya mengangguk kecil yang dijawab dehaman dari Chen. Xiumin masih teringat kejadian di kantin. Ketika dia merasakan luka Chen dengan tangannya. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri kala itu, namun dia tak peduli. Rasa ingin tahunya menyeruak saat itu juga.

Satu pertanyaan muncul dipikiran Xiumin. Kenapa ketika tadi Xiumin mengelus luka itu Chen bersikap biasa saja? Malah dia melunak dan membiarkan Xiumin mengelus luka itu. Ya walaupun Chen menghentikan acara menggulung lengan seragamnya tadi, tapi Chen tetap membiarkan melakukan hal yang... Bisa kau bilang lancang tersebut.

"Kau kedinginan?" Chen membangunkan Xiumin dari lamunannya. Xiumin refleks menggeleng cepat.

Chen menghela nafasnya pelan. Lalu perlahan-lahan, Chen menggenggam tangan Xiumin. Menelusupkan jari-jari besarnya itu di antara jari-jari mungil Xiumin. Aliran listrik tak kasat mata mengaktifkan detak jantung Xiumin. Detak jantung yang sangat cepat. Menimbulkan semburat merah di pipi pemuda manis itu.

"Aku akan mengajakmu membeli kopi hangat. Aku tahu kau kedinginan Minseok-ssi." Ujar Chen.

Dengan cepat, Chen menuntun Xiumin ke sebuah kedai kopi. Kedai kopi yang cukup ramai dan cukup banyak remaja yang nongkrong di sana.

**KLING! **

Bel itu berbunyi ketika Chen membuka pintu kedai tersebut. Xiumin yang di tarik Chen hanya bisa menunduk dan berkali-kali menelan salivanya. Batinnya mengatakan ini seperti kencan. Batinnya berteriak bahwa dia sedang berkencan! Xiumin senyum-senyum sendiri sambil menggigit-gigit bibir plum-nya.

"Kau kenapa? Apakah kau mendengar pertanyaanku? Kau mau pesan apa?" sederet pertanyaan dari Chen membuat Xiumin terlonjak. Xiumin mengusap tengkuknya, malu.

"A-Aku... Vanilla latte saja..." ucap Xiumin akhirnya.

"Baiklah, pesanan anda akan datang 15 menit lagi. Terima kasih." Pelayan itu tersenyum lalu memberikan kembaliannya kepada Chen.

"H-Hey... Aku bisa membayarnya sendiri kok" ucap Xiumin sembari mengikuti langkah kaki Chen.

Chen tak menjawab pertanyaan Xiumin tadi. Chen memilih tempat duduk yang dekat dengan kaca kedai. Memperlihatkan jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai dengan hiruk pikuk pejalan kaki atau beberapa kendaraan bermotor yang lewat. Xiumin duduk di seberang pemuda itu. Canggung. Itu yang Xiumin rasakan, begitu pun juga Chen.

Hening.

Tak ada topik yang dibicarakan kala itu. Hanya kesunyiaan sebagai pembatas di antara mereka berdua.

"Permisi. Ini pesanan anda"

Pelayan itu meletakkan secangkir Vanilla Latte dan secangkir Cappucino di meja. Dia pergi setelah membungkuk sopan kepada Xiumin dan Chen, meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu dalam diam. Lagi. Chen mengambil Cappucino pesannya. Mengaduk kopi itu perlahan-lahan dengan gerakan memutar yang selaras dengan hembusan nafasnya. Menyeruput perlahan Cappucino-nya, lalu ia dongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Xiumin yang tengah tertunduk.

"Apakah kau tidak mau meminumnya?" tanya Chen dingin.

Xiumin mendongak. "A-Ah... I-iya..."

Xiumin melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Chen lakukan. Menyeruputnya perlahan, sedikit bergetar karena mata elang itu terus mengawasinya seperti tatapan menelanjanginya. Xiumin meletakkan kembali Vanilla Latte-nya dengan tangan yang masih bergetar.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu." Ujar Chen sembari mengedarkan pandangannya keluar kedai.

"Ne?"

"Aku hanya ingin membelikanmu kopi itu. Anggap saja aku mentraktirmu."

"T-Tapi Chen..."

"Mwo?"

Xiumin menarik kerahnya beberapa kali, melonggarkan kerahnya yang terasa semakin sempit di lehernya. Seakan menjerat leher Xiumin untuk menyulitkannya bernafas. Chen memandanginya dengan tatapan menelanjangi, meremehkan dirinya. Membuat Xiumin tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Jangan menolaknya. Cepat habiskan dan jangan berbicara." Chen menambahkan.

Xiumin hanya mengangguk pelan lalu bibir plum-nya kembali bertemu dengan bibir cangkir. Menyeruput perlahan kopinya dengan tatapan kosong. Tangannya masih bergetar dan dia menyeruput kopinya dengan hati-hati.

"Chen maafkan aku..." ucap Xiumin, menunduk setelah ia meletakkan kembali cangkirnya.

Chen mendongak. "Maaf untuk apa?"

"Karena sudah memperhatikan lukamu tadi siang. A-Aku.. Aku tau aku sangat lancang. Tak seharusnya aku..."

Hening.

"Seharusnya aku tak melakukan itu. Maafkan aku." Lanjut Xiumin.

Chen memutar bola matanya malas. Mata elangnya memperhatikan pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya. Yang duduk di depannya sembari menatap ke arah kedua sepatunya. Xiumin memainkan kedua jarinya, membuat pola lingkaran tak kasat mata di meja.

"Gwenchana." Balas Chen akhirnya. Singkat dan padat.

"A-Apakah kau tak marah? Maksudku... Bukannya kau seharusnya marah padaku karena aku bersikap lancang padamu?"

**GREP! **

Chen meraih tangan mungil Xiumin. Xiumin terlonjak kaget namun sedetik kemudian semburat merah terlukis di kedua pipi tembemnya. Hangat. Itu yang dirasakan oleh keduanya. Xiumin memberikan kehangatan kepada Chen, begitu pun sebaliknya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Xiumin malu-malu.

"Jika aku bilang, aku baik-baik saja itu tandanya aku baik-baik saja. Apakah kau tidak mengerti arti kata _**GWENCHANA **_yang aku katakan tadi padamu?" jawab dan tanya Chen.

Chen mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Xiumin. Lagi-lagi membuat aliran tak kasat mata yang mengaktifkan detak jantung Xiumin. Pipinya memerah. Tersenyum malu-malu, ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan pipi merahnya.

"Aku tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang menyentuh lukaku itu tapi ketika kau yang melakukan semuanya terasa berbeda. Entahlah." Jelas Chen. Tetap bernada datar.

"Dan aku tahu itu perbuatan lancang. Dipikiranku, aku harus menghentikan kegiatan lancangmu tadi. Namun di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku mengatakan bahwa aku harus membiarkan melakukan itu." Tambah Chen lagi.

Xiumin mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia sunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya kepada Chen. Chen hanya membalasnya dengan wajah datar. Namun ketika ia memberanikan diri untuk mencari senyumnya di dalam matanya, ia menemukan senyum manis yang terukir di sana.

"Kenapa hatimu membiarkanku melakukan itu?" tanya Xiumin penuh selidik."

Chen tidak menjawab. Dia meneguk kopinya terlebih dahulu, merasakan cairan cokelat itu melewati kerongkongannya sembari menutup matanya. Menghembuskan nafas, lalu membuka mulut untuk berbicara.

"Karena aku belum pernah merasakan sentuhan sehangat milikmu, Minseok-ssi."

**. **

**.**

**.**

Hujan sudah tak terlalu deras. Hanya rintik-rintik yang turun dari langit. Namun begitu, Chen dan Xiumin masih setia dengan payungnya. Setia dengan tautan tangan mereka pula. Itu bukan keinginan Xiumin. Namun itu keinginan Chen. Tanpa izin dari sang empunya tangan, Chen segera menautkan jari-jarinya di antara jari Xiumin. Memberikan kehangatan di tengah rintik hujan. Angin berhembus cukup kencang. Memberi udara dingin yang sangat menusuk hingga ke tulang.

Chen melirik pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya. Ia perhatikan pundak Xiumin yang tengah bergetar. Bukan karena menangis, tapi karena dia kedinginan. Dia tahu.

"Dingin sekali hm?" tanya Chen.

Xiumin menoleh lalu menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Jangan berbohong. Aku tidak suka orang yang hobi berbohong."

"A-Aku tidak berbohong. A-Aku baik-baik saja kok."

**PLUK! **

Chen memberikan jaketnya yang lumayan tebal pada Xiumin. Ia letakkan jaketnya dengan perlahan-lahan di pundak Xiumin. Lalu ia eratkan jaketnya, agar tak terjatuh. Awalnya Xiumin terlonjak kaget. Namun seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya. Xiumin mengeratkan jaket Chen yang bertengker di pundaknya. Memberikan kehangatan lebih selain tautan tangan Chen.

"Dasar kurang ajar! Hahahahaha... Hiks! Hiks! Hahahahaha!"

Racauan dan tawa hambar memekkikan telinga mereka berdua. Suara itu berasal dari salah satu gang yang lumayan sempit. Chen terlonjak ketika mendengar suara itu. Bukan karena dia takut atau berpikiran bahwa itu adalah hantu. Namun ada yang lebih mengerikan dari hantu. Seseorang yang sangat ia takuti.

"Chen, itu siapa ya?" tanya Xiumin dengan penasaran. Ia lepaskan tautan tangannya dari Chen lalu perlahan-lahan mendekat pada gang itu.

"M-Minseok-ssi... Jangan..." ucap Chen terbata-bata. Nafasnya sesak dan matanya membulat. Tangan dan kakinya beku untuk menghentikan tindakan Xiumin. Tindakan yang sangat berbahaya dan salah.

Xiumin tak menggubris perkataan Chen. Dia terus berjalan mendekati gang sempit itu lalu dia berdiri tepat di depan gang tersebut.

"Siapa di sana?!" teriak Xiumin cukup keras. Menggema ke seluruh gang itu.

"Jangan Minseok-ssi. Jangan! Jauhi gang itu!"

"Siapa di sana?! Hey! Kau mendengar aku?!"

"Sudahku bilang! Jauhi gang itu! Cepat!"

"Tadi ada suara kok-"

"MINSEOK-SSI! AWAS!"

**TBC **

**Akhirnya jadi! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Ini baru chapter 2 dan saya sangat berterima kasih untuk 3 reviewnya! Hahahahaha. Terima kasih terima kasih. Tapi maaf karena pendek banget TTTT kebetulan lagi males banget ngetik pffttt, maaf maaf. Untuk chapter berikutnya akan sedikit lebih panjang. Maafkan saya kalau ada salah pengetikan dalam chapter ini karena saya mengetikanya terburu-buru. **

**Balasan review**

_**Deeper: **_

**Rency35: Hahahaha sudah lanjut. Terima kasih usdah membaca. Dan terima kasih karena sudah menyukai FF saya! ^^ **

**White ChoCoffe: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya TT FF ini akan sedikit demi sedikit membuka rahasia Chen. Dimulai dari siapa ayah tiri Chen terlebih dahulu lalu akanmembuka latar belakang Chen yang sesungguhnya. Jadi tunggu chapt selanjutnya ne? Terima kasih! ^^ **

**AngAng13: Hahahahaha, terima kasih untuk reviewnya TTT jangan nyengar-nyengir nanti gila sendiri -_- pasti di lanjutin kok ^^ terima kasih! **

_**Dance Room: **_

**Exindira: terima kasih karena sudah membaca dan memberikan review! Tadinya mau bikin juga untuk couple lainnya. Karena kebetulan sibuk sekolah jadi gak bisa membuat per-couple. Lain kali saya akan membuat percouple. Terima kasih atas sarannya ^^ **

**Cloudypeach25: terima kasih karena sudah membaca dan memberikan review! Memang saya membuat ini hanya sekedar melepas penat karena naskah pesenan temen saya yang belum kelar -_-" jadi ceritanya saya buat seringan mungkin. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk reviewnya! ^^ **

**Thiwie96: terima kasih karena sudah membaca dan memberikan review! Saya pikir cerita ini kurang sweet -_- Xiumin makin kurus karena ditimpa Chen? ANDWEEEEE! #abaikan **

**Mind to review? **

**Gomawo! o/ **


	4. Chapter 4

Deeper

**Author: xxiuchen**

**Cast: XiuChen/ChenMin and Other pairing**

**Genre: Fluff, Romance, Friendship, Angst**

**Summary: Kim Jongdae. Dia adalah seorang pemuda yang tampan. Bagaimana tidak? Dia mirip sekali seperti Pangeran yang sering berada di dunia dongeng. Aku akui kalau aku terjerat dalam ketampanannya. Namun sayangnya, dia anak yang sangat tertutup. Sangat tertutup. Aku hanya mencari celah untuk masuk ke dalam dunianya, dunianya lebih dalam. Dan lebih dalam lagi. **

**XiuChen/ChenMin Fic with other pairing! **

**YAOI, BOY x BOY LOVE **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**HAPPY READING! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3

"MINSEOK-SSI! AWAS!"

Sebuah botol minuman keras hampir saja mengenai kepala Xiumin jika Chen tak segera menangkap tubuh Xiumin dan mendorongnya menjauh dari gang itu. Membuat punggung Xiumin menghantam trotoar dengan keras. Bukan pendaratan yang mulus. Siapa peduli? Tak ada yang lebih buruk dibandingkan dengan pecahan beling tertancap di kepalamu.

**PRANG! **

Botol kaca itu mendarat ke trotoar. Membuat pecahan-pecahan kaca berserakan, beberapa terlempar. Beberapa dari pecahan kaca itu tertancap tepat di kaki Chen. Membuat pemuda itu berteriak kesakitan, sedetik kemudian ia hanya meringis lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan sakit. Sementara Xiumin yang berada di bawahnya hanya membulatkan matanya. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar hebat. Dia ketakutan. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Dia tak tahu betul.

"M-Minseok-ssi! A-Ayo! Cepat!" seru Chen sembari berusaha berdiri. Ia tarik dengan cepat tangan Xiumin yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. "Kita tak punya banyak waktu!"

"T-Tapi kakimu Chen.." ucap Xiumin dengan nada bergetar. Menahan tangis.

Chen segera menarik tangan Xiumin lalu mengajak Xiumin berlari. Menjauhi gang sempit tersebut sebelum sang pemabuk itu keluar dari sana dan melihatnya. Dia tak mau lebih buruk dari tertancap serpihan kaca di kedua kakinya. Dia tak peduli dengan darahnya yang semakin banyak, dia tak peduli dengan serpihan kaca yang semakin mengoyak kulitnya, dia tak peduli dengan cucuran keringat dingin yang melewati setiap inci tubuhnya. Yang terpenting, Xiumin selamat dari malapetaka yang sesungguhnya ia buat sendiri. Dia menghiraukan larangan Chen tadi, untuk menjauhi gang sempit tersebut.

"C-Chen.." panggil Xiumin. Dia lirik sedikit kaki Chen yang semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah karena Chen memaksa kedua kakinya itu berlari.

"Jangan banyak berbicara. D-Dimana rumahmu?" balas Chen.

"5 blok d-dari sini."

"Bagus. Berarti sudah dekat."

Chen mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Xiumin. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, Chen mempercepat larinya agar dia dan Xiumin bisa segera sampai di rumah Xiumin. Membawa pemuda itu sampai depan rumahnya lalu dia akan pergi ke klinik terdekat untuk mengatasi lukanya sendiri.

_Drap! Drap! Drap! _

"Itu rumahku Chen!" teriak Xiumin sembari menunjuk sebuah rumah minimalis di ujung jalan. Chen mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Xiumin, Chen melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu mendorong Xiumin masuk ke dalam teras rumahnya. Memberi isyarat untuk Xiumin segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan mengunci pintunya. Chen segera berlari pergi meninggalkan Xiumin yang sudah sampai di teras rumahnya. Teras rumah Xiumin kini penuh dengan darah Chen yang mengalir deras dari kakinya. Xiumin khawatir, ia segera mengejar Chen sebisa mungkin. Tidak mungkin Chen dapat berlari dengan kecepatan penuh jika kondisi kakinya yang terluka parah.

"Chen! Tidak! Kembalilah!" teriak Xiumin ketika matanya masih melihat punggung Chen yang tengah berlari terseok-seok.

Chen mempercepat larinya yang ia bisa. Berusaha menjauhi Xiumin sebisa mungkin. Ekor matanya menemukan sebuah gang yang cukup gelap. Segera ia bersembunyi di sana. Bersandar pada tembok bata sembari memegang dadanya yang naik turun karena lelah berlari. Nafasnya memburu, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, keringatnya sudah membasahi seluruh bajunya.

"Chen! Chen! Kembalilah! Aish, sial! Dimana dia?!"

Chen melirik Xiumin yang tepat berdiri di gang tempat dia bersembunyi. Berharap agar Xiumin tak menemukannya di dalam sana. Lagi pula gang itu cukup gelap, mungkin saja Chen bisa selamat dari Xiumin.

"Apakah dia ke sana? Ah mungkin dia ke klinik dekat sini!"

Xiumin segera berlari menyusuri trotoar. Tidak menyadari keberadaan Chen yang sedang bersembunyi di dalam gang sana. Benar dugaan Chen, tidak mungkin Xiumin melihat Chen di dalam gang. Pemuda bermata elang itu melirik kanan dan kirinya. Dia menutup matanya sejenak lalu menarik nafas panjang. Dia tak mau mengambil resiko keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menemukan Xiumin lagi yang akan melewati jalan yang sama untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Dia berjalan masuk ke dalam gang, mencari jalan pintas yang bisa ia lewati. Dia memutuskan untuk berjalan, sedikit membungkuk untuk memegang betisnya yang penuh darah.

Chen menemukan ujung dari gang tersebut. Namun sayang, ujung gang tersebut buntu. Tersekat sebuah papan-papan kayu yang disusun rapih. Chen menunduk sedikit lagi, mengintip keluar dari bolongan kecil yang ada di salah satu papan itu. Dia menemukan klinik 24 jam di ujung jalan. Chen tersenyum senang namun kemudian hatinya mencelos. Bagaimana dia bisa melewati papan-papan itu jika kedua kakinya terluka parah? Chen mengetuk pelan papan-papan itu. Papannya sedikit rapuh. Mungkin saja Chen bisa memukul papan itu.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, Chen menghantamkan kepalan tangannya pada papan. Menghantamkan beberapa kali hingga tangannya sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Hantaman terakhir dari kepalan tangannya, papan itu jatuh dan membuka akses jalan untuk Chen. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Chen segera berlari menuju klinik 24 jam tersebut dan segera meminta pertolongan.

**.**

**.**

Xiumin mengunci dirinya dalam kamar sedari tadi. Dia sesekali berguling di kasurnya. Pikirannya kacau sekarang. Dia sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Chen. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Bagaimana kondisi kakinya? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Xiumin menghela nafas berat. Dia tidak berhenti memikirkan itu. Bahkan dia belum menyentuh pekerjaan rumahnya karena pikirannya terlalu sibuk dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bercabang-cabang. Xiumin memijat pelipisnya lembut. Dia terlalu pusing dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

Dia harusnya mendengarkan perkataan Chen tadi. Seharusnya dia menjauhi gang itu dan segera pergi bersama Chen. Chen tidak akan terluka karena menyelamatkannya dari botol minuman keras sang pemabuk yang mungkin sengaja dilemparkannya. Seharusnya kaki Chen tidak tertancap pecahan botol minuman keras. Seharusnya mereka bisa pulang dengan selamat tanpa perlu ada kecelakaan yang menimpa mereka. Xiumin terus memaki dan merutuki kebodohan dan keegoisannya tadi. Sungguh, dia sangat menyesal atas tindakannya.

_Pip! Pip! Pip! _

Handphone flip-nya berbunyi cukup nyaring. Memecah keheningan di dalam kamar Xiumin. Ada SMS yang baru saja masuk. Xiumin mengambil handphone-nya yang terletak di meja nakas lalu membaca sang pengirim pesan. _Kim Jongin_, begitu yang tertera di screen handphone-nya.

_From: Kim Jongin _

_Hyung! Apa yang terjadi dengan teras rumahmu?! Apakah baru saja terjadi perang berdarah?!_

Xiumin menepuk jidatnya dengan keras hingga membuat jidatnya memerah. Bodoh sekali! Dia lupa membersihkan sisa darah Chen yang membanjiri teras rumahnya. Xiumin segera membalas SMS Kai dan menekan _send _ setelah selesai.

_Pip! Pip! Pip!_

"_cepat sekali dia membalasnya" _batin Xiumin.

_From: Kim Jongin_

_Apa? Chen? Anak culun itu? Sedang apa dia ke rumahmu? Ah by the way, aku ada di depan rumahmu sekarang. Aku ingin mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahku bersamamu. Kebetulan nae sarang, Kyungsoo, sedang tak bisa membantuku. Jadi kau mau kan membantuku? _

Xiumin memutar bola matanya malas. Jari-jari Xiumin dengan cekatan membalas pesan singkat Kai lalu dia melesat ke bawah setelah ia menekan _send _dan melempar handphone-nya ke kasur. Ia membuka kunci pintunya dengan cepat dan membuka knop pintu dengan cepat pula. Setelah pintu terbuka lebar, dia melihat Kim Jongin alias Kai tengah berdiri di depannya sembari membawa beberapa buku catatan fisika beserta alat tulisnya. Senyum lebar menghiasi dirinya dengan beberapa deretan gigi yang terlihat. Matanya melengkung membentuk _eyes smile _yang manis.

"Masuklah. Kau membuatku takut karena tersenyum seperti itu." Ujar Xiumin sembari memutar bola matanya malas.

Kai masuk perlahan lalu dia membalikkan tubuhnya. Menghadap Xiumin yang tengah mengunci kembali pintu rumahnya. "Hyung, tak apa kan jika aku memintamu untuk membantuku?"

Xiumin mengangguk mantap. "Duduk lah di sofa."

Kai mengangguk mengerti lalu dia loncat ke sofa dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Sementara Xiumin mengubek-ubek isi dapurnya untuk memberikan Kai segelas minuman dan beberapa snack untuk menemani mereka belajar. Beberapa menit kemudian, Xiumin membawa senampan Coke dan beberapa snack.

"Nah jadi, kau kesulitan dimana?" tanya Xiumin membuka pembelajaran malam itu. Xiumin duduk lesehan di bawah sementara Kai tiduran di sofa.

"Wait. There's something i want to ask." Ucap Kai sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Xiumin. Xiumin menoleh pada Kai tanpa minat.

"Kenapa Chen datang ke rumahmu? Dan bagaimana dia tahu rumahmu? Lalu kenapa ada darah di teras rumahmu, hyung?" Kai bertanya tanpa jeda yang membuat Xiumin mendengus.

"Kalau bertanya, bernafas lah! Kau seperti tidak bernafas!" pekik Xiumin. Ia topang dagunya dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Whatever. So, explain to me. What happen?"

"Chen mengantarkanku pulang tadi. But there's an accident, i don't want to talk about it. For now." Jawab Xiumin lemas. Dia mengingat kembali kejadian tadi sore.

"Ceritakan saja. Siapa tahu membuatmu lebih tenang." Usul Kai yang dibalas helaan nafas dari Xiumin.

Xiumin menceritakan semuanya. Dari Xiumin diajak pulang bersama dengan Chen, acara minum kopi mereka, lalu berakhir dengan pencarian Xiumin untuk mencari Chen yang entah sudah pergi kemana dengan kaki berlumuran darah. Hatinya kembali mencelos dan pikirannya kembali memaki dirinya ketika Xiumin menceritakan semuanya kepada Kai. Kai sebagai pendengar yang baik hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti, sesekali pemuda berkulit tan itu menepuk pundak Xiumin untuk menenangkan Xiumin.

"Arraseo. Jadi kau menghiraukan larangan Chen untuk menjauhi gang itu dan membuatmu hampir terkena botol minuman keras?" ulang Kai lagi. Mengambil sepenggal cerita Xiumin. Xiumin mengangguk.

"Aku sungguh egois dan membuatnya terluka parah. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa dalamnya luka Chen dengan hanya melihat darah yang membekas di teras rumahku. Dia memaksa kedua kakinya berlari untuk menjauhkanku dari gang itu, menjauhi kami berdua. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya tadi sore. Aku sungguh bodoh, Kai." Jelas Xiumin dengan perasaan yang meluap-luap. Ingin rasanya dia menangis lagi sekarang.

Kai menepuk pundak Xiumin lagi, memberikan ketenangan pada seniornya itu. "Sudahlah. Yang sudah terjadi, terjadi lah. Jangan menyesalinya terus. Lebih baik kau belajar dari pengalamanmu itu."

"Tapi aku sungguh merasa bersalah pada Chen, Kai! Seharusnya aku dengarkan dia!" pekik Xiumin frustasi.

Kai menghela nafas panjang lalu membawa Xiumin ke dalam pelukannya. Berusaha memberi kehangatan dan ketenangan pada hyung-nya. Dia tahu, sebentar lagi Xiumin akan meledak dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kali ini, Kai harus mengakui bahwa Xiumin lemah. Padahal dia tahu, Xiumin tak selemah seperti sekarang ini. Namun mungkinkah karena Chen dia bisa selemah ini?

"Sudahlah.. Uljima. Everything gonna be fine..." Kai berbisik sembari mengelus rambut Xiumin dengan lembut.

Kai sudah menganggap Xiumin sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Tentu hatinya sakit melihat Xiumin yang frustasi seperti saat ini. Walaupun dia tahu kalau itu sebenarnya salah Xiumin, namun tetap saja di saat seperti ini dia tak bisa menyalahkan pemuda mungil di dalam pelukannya ini.

"Apakah Chen sudi melihatku lagi setelah ini? Apakah Chen sudi menerima permintaan maafku?" Xiumin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia eratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Kai.

Kai mengangguk. "Aku yakin dia akan memaafkanmu dan masih mau melihatmu."

"Tapi bagaimana jika tidak, Kai?!"

Kai menggeleng cepat lalu ia lepaskan pelukannya agar bisa melihat wajah Xiumin. Kai sedikit menunduk melihat wajah Xiumin. Dia melihat cairan bening menuruni pipinya. Sedikit, namun cukup membuat hati Kai mencelos. Xiumin menangis di dalam pelukan Kai tadi, dan sekarang Kai merasa bersalah karena dia seperti tidak becus menjaga kakaknya. Walaupun Xiumin bukan kakak kandungnya.

"Percayalah padaku, Chen pasti akan memaafkanmu. Chen pasti akan menganggap bahwa kemarin hanya angin lalu. Semua akan baik-baik saja, tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan." Jelas Kai meyakinkan. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tak yakin dengan perkataannya sendiri.

Xiumin mendongak agar lebih jelas melihat wajah Kai lebih jelas. "Bagaimana jika dia tak mau memaafkanku?"

"Optimis lah. Setidaknya kau sudah meminta maaf sepenuh hatimu dan menyesali kesalahanmu itu. Jika dia tak memaafkanmu, sudahlah. Berikan ia waktu. Pasti masalah itu lama-kelamaan akan pergi dari ingatannya." Jelas Kai lagi dengan sabar.

Xiumin tersenyum sumringah mendengar jawaban Kai tadi. Dia cukup puas melihat respon Kai. Dia tau adik berkulit tan-nya ini akan memberikan saran-saran yang baik padanya. Karena itu dia lebih senang bercerita kepada Kai ketimbang dengan temannya yang lain. Bukannya Xiumin tidak percaya dengan teman-temannya, hanya saja dia merasa lebih nyaman jika membicarakan suatu masalah dengan Kai.

"Nah, sekarang..." Kai menghapus air mata yang tersisa di pipi Xiumin, "Kita lanjutkan membuat pekerjaan rumahku. Tujuanku ke sini bukan ingin melihatmu menangis, tapi membantuku belajar!"

Xiumin tertawa mendengar penuturan Kai. Xiumin mengangguk tanda mengerti lalu mengambil buku-buku fisika yang tergeletak di meja ruang tamu. Kai segera turun dari sofa lalu ikutan lesehan bersama Xiumin di bawah.

"Jadi, kita mulai dari soal yang ini..."

**.**

**.**

Chen meraba-raba betis kakinya yang baru saja dijahit. Baru saja tadi sore dia melakukan operasi kecil di sebuah klinik 24 jam. Pengambilan pecahan kaca dan serpihannya membutuhkan waktu lama, bahkan baru tengah malam operasi kecil itu selesai. Proses penjahitannya pun juga lama. Luka Chen cukup dalam, membuat tim dokter yang bertugas pada saat itu cukup kualahan mengatasinya. Proses penjahitan lukanya memakan waktu hingga subuh. Jadi bisa dikatakan, butuh waktu seharian untuk mengobati luka Chen.

Chen kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin sore. Xiumin tidak mau mendengarkannya. Dia menghiraukan larangannya. Bisa dibilang itu salah Xiumin. Namun dia tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Xiumin. Dia juga harus menyalahkan dirinya. Kenapa ketika saat itu, dia tidak bertindak? Kenapa kaki dan tangannya membeku? Kenapa dia tak menarik tangan Xiumin dan segera berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat itu? Dia juga sangat bodoh.

Dengan hanya mendengar suara laki-laki yang mabuk itu, membuat seluruh tubuh Chen membeku layaknya es. Bulu kuduknya seketika berdiri, tulang-tulangnya ngilu, kakinya bergetar sangat hebat. Dia sungguh takut akan suara itu.

Chen membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur flat-nya. Dia sedang tidak di rumahnya sekarang. Dia menginap di flat-nya untuk sementara waktu karena dia ingin menjauhi seseorang. Dia pejamkan matanya dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Kakinya terasa mati rasa karena dia masih harus perlahan-lahan menggerakan kedua kakinya.

Pemuda berahang tegas itu mengkhawatirkan Xiumin sejak sore tadi. Dia takut terjadi sesuatu pada pemuda itu. Dia tak sempat memastikan Xiumin masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menguncinya. Dia memilih untuk segera pergi daripada harus kehabisan darah. Tetapi Xiumin malah mengejarnya. Beruntunglah dia karena bersembunyi di gang yang gelap. Membuat dia tak terlihat oleh Xiumin.

Chen merasa kesakitan ketika pecahan-pecahan kaca botol minuman keras itu mengenai kedua kakinya. Bahkan, hanya dengan mengingatnya saja sudah membuat dia ngilu. Namun akan lebih ngilu lagi jika dia melihat Xiumin yang tertancap. Tak apa jika kakinya yang tertancap, namun jika dia tak segera menangkap Xiumin ke dalam pelukannya, mungkin saja kepala Xiumin sudah tertancap pecahan-pecahan kaca.

"_Minseok-ssi... Katakanlah kalau kau baik-baik saja." _Batin Chen sembari memejamkan kedua matanya.

Chen kembali dalam pikirannya yang bercabang tentang kejadian sore tadi . Chen benar-benar geram. Chen geram kepada sang pemabuk yang berani-beraninya melempar Xiumin dengan botol minuman kerasnya. Chen ingin sekali menghajar wajah sang pemabuk hingga babak belur. Kalau perlu, dia bunuh saja. Tapi mendengar suaranya saja membuat dia ketakutan. Apa lagi menghajar wajah orang itu? Tidak. Dia tidak mungkin berani.

"Kenapa tidak aku cegah saja Minseok!? Kenapa?! Kenapa aku sangat takut hanya dengan mendengar suaranya?!" teriak Chen frustasi. Menggema ke seluruh ruang kamarnya.

Chen melemparkan bantal-bantal yang ada di dalam, menghempaskan guling dan semua selimut yang ada di atas kasurnya sembarang arah. Ia gigit salah satu bantal yang masih tersisa di atas kasur, lalu melemparnya sembarangan. Mengenai sebuah meja dan menjatuhkan beberapa barang yang ada di sana. Tatapannya kosong namun menyiratkan frustasi yang dalam. Nafasnya memburu. Rambutnya acak-acakan.

"Kenapa kau sangat takut... Kenapa kau sangat takut kepadanya..." bisik Chen pada dirinya sendiri.

Chen mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Ketika dia masih sangat kecil dan tak tahu banyak hal. Dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Dia ingat, ketika seorang laki-laki gembul yang mirip seperti seekor babi (pikiran Chen sekarang), menariknya ke dapur dengan paksa. Mengeratkan tangannya di pergelangan tangan Chen kecil. Chen kecil menangis, namun laki-laki gembul itu tak mengindahkan tangisannya. Dia memaki Chen kecil, memukulnya, menendangnya, sebelum akhirnya mereka berhenti di dapur.

Chen kecil dihempaskan ke sudut ruangan seakan Chen kecil hanyalah boneka murahan. Laki-laki gembul itu mengambil sebilah pisau dapur dari counter dapur lalu selanjutnya, Chen tidak ingat apa yang terjadi. Dia tidak mengerti kesalahannya sehingga membuat laki-laki gembul yang serupa babi itu melakukan hal kejam dan tak berperasaan padanya.

Dia tak tahu apa itu penganiyayaan, dia tak tahu apa itu mati, dia tak tahu apa itu dihina, dia tak tahu apa-apa. Chen yang dulu hanya mengerti apa itu menangis.

Menangis adalah dimana ketika kau meluapkan perasaanmu, perasaan sedihmu agar orang lain melihatmu dengan perasaan iba. Memberikan kehangatan ketika kau menangis dan mengampuni kesalahanmu jika kau berbuat kesalahan. Itu yang dipikiran Chen dulu. Namun untuk laki-laki gembul itu tidak berlaku. Jika dia menangis, justru dia akan semakin menyiksa tubuh mungil Chen. Chen sekarang tau, kalau sebenarnya menangis itu tidak ada gunanya. Siapa yang peduli jika dia menangis? Adakah yang akan meliriknya dan memberikan rasa iba kepadanya? Tidak.

Otak Chen kembali membuka lembaran-lembaran masa kecilnya. Chen melihat laki-laki serupa babi itu pulang. Membawa botol minuman keras di tangannya dan sebatang rokok filter di mulutnya. Jalannya sempoyongan dan tak tahu arah. Dia menggumam kata-kata tak jelas dari mulutnya. Dia datang menghampiri seorang wanita paruh baya, lalu sebuah pertengkaran hebat terdengar memekikkan telinga Chen kecil.

Chen kecil mengintip sedikit dari dinding yang berguna sebagai sekat antara tangga ke lantai dua dan ruang tamu. Dia melihat pertengkaran hebat itu. Melihat laki-laki gembul itu memukul keras si wanita hingga membuat wanita itu tersungkur tak berdaya. Wanita itu berteriak minta tolong dengan jeritan-jeritan kesakitan. Badan Chen bergetar hebat, pegangan tangannya pada ujung dinding itu ia eratkan, matanya berkaca-kaca. Chen menangis, menangis dengan suara yang kecil agar kedua orang itu tidak mendengarnya.

Ingin rasanya Chen menyelamatkan si wanita. Ingin rasanya dia peluk wanita paruh baya itu. Apa daya, dia hanya seorang anak kecil. Anak kecil yang tidak tahu menahu soal seperti itu. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Chen hanya mengerti menangis. Chen hanya mengerti kalau dia tak boleh ke sana, dia hanya perlu menangis.

Setelah membuka lembaran-lembaran beberapa tahun silam yang masih melekat di otaknya, Chen menghembuskan nafas panjangnya. Ia buka perlahan kedua matanya. Matanya menerawang langit-langit kamar flat-nya. Malam semakin larut, namun dia masih berkutat dengan pikirannya tentang kejadian sore tadi. Yang berujung dengan masa lalunya yang sangat memilukan.

Suara cicak menghentakkan ekornya menggema ke seluruh kamar Chen. Beberapa binatang malam mengeluarkan suara-suara mereka. Bersahutan dengan suara yang semakin keras, tidak mau kalah satu sama lain. Suasana malam itu sangat sunyi. Tak ada suara kendaraan bermotor yang melewati jalanan. Tak ada suara anak-anak jalanan yang sering nongkrong di taman yang terletak persis di depan flat-nya. Tak ada suara-suara musik keras yang biasanya selalu dinyalakan oleh tetangganya.

Atau mungkin Chen memang sedang dipeluk kesunyian sekarang?

Kesunyian hati.

Kesunyian pikiran.

Ya, mungkin dia sedang didekap erat oleh kesunyian yang melilit pikiran dan hatinya.

Dia bukannya tidak tahu siapa laki-laki yang mabuk kemarin.

Dia tahu betul siapa yang melemparkan botol minuman keras yang hampir saja mengenai Xiumin.

Tidak. Dia sangat mengenali laki-laki itu.

Ayah. Ayah tirinya.

**.**

**.**

Pagi-pagi Xiumin sudah duduk di kursinya. Kelas masih sangat sepi . Hanya beberapa anak yang kebagian piket pagi yang sudah datang. Xiumin tidak kebagian piket pagi. Hanya saja dia ingin datang lebih awal dari biasanya.

"Yo." Sapa Kris yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas. Disusul Tao di belakangnya.

"Oh, selamat pagi Kris dan Tao." Balas Xiumin sembari tersenyum kepada kedua temannya itu. Tao balas tersenyum sementara Kris melempar tasnya asal.

"Aku baru dengar kabar. Apakah kemarin kau baru saja mau dilempar botol minuman keras oleh seseorang?" tanya Kris penuh selidik. Tatapannya datar dan nada bicaranya dingin.

Xiumin menelan salivanya berat. Bagaimana Kris bisa tahu? Tunggu. Kai!

"Darimana kau tahu soal itu?" Xiumin balik bertanya.

Kris melirik Tao yang masih setia berdiri di sebelahnya. Seakan mengerti maksud lirikkan Kris, Tao segera mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan handphone touch screen-nya dari saku celananya. Dia menunjukkan sepenggal SMS yang pengirimnya bernama _Kkamjong Kai. _Bingo! Benar dugaan Xiumin!

_From: Kkamjong Kai _

_Oh? Kyungsoo di rumahmu? Aku baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahku bersama Xiumin hyung di rumahnya. Kau tahu tidak? Kemarin Xiumin hyung dan Chen pulang bersama. But, bukan itu yang ingin kuberi tahu padamu. Kemarin, Xiumin hyung hampir saja terkena lemparan botol minuman keras! But Chen save him before that bottle hit Xiumin head. Unfortunetly, Chen got injured. Pecahan kaca botol minuman keras itu mengenai kedua kaki Chen. Dan kau tahu tidak? Darah dari kakinya itu ada di teras rumah Xiumin hyung ketika aku sampai dan kau pasti akan sangat terkejut! Aku pikir baru saja ada perang berdarah di teras rumahnya, hahahahaha. By the way, bilang ke Kyungsoo kalau aku akan segera datang! _

Xiumin mendengus kesal karena Kai ternyata bocor kepada Tao. Kai memang enak untuk diajak berbicara. Tapi sayang, bocah yang satu itu memang agak sedikit bocor. Beruntunglah Xiumin karena Kai hanya bocor kepada teman-teman dekat saja. Seperti Suho, Kris, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Sehun, Tao dan Lay. Jadi Xiumin bisa bernafas lega.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, ge? Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Tao setelah ia memasukkan kembali handphonenya ke dalam saku.

Xiumin berpikir sejenak. Dia tidak tahu harus memulai darimana.

"I'm asking ge. What happen? How can?" tanya Tao lagi ketika beberapa menit Xiumin tak menjawab. Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about that right now." Balas Xiumin akhirnya.

Kris mengangkat kaki kanannya lalu ia silangkan di atas kaki kirinya. Tangannya ia silangkan di dadanya. Bola matanya memutar dengan malas.

"Explain to us." Ucap Kris dengan nada menuntut. Ia tajamkan pandangannya pada pemuda berpipi chubby di sebelahnya.

"Mungkin saja... Kami bisa membantu?" Tao menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Tangan kirinya ia tumpukan pada meja, sementara tangan kanannya yang bebas meremas pinggangnya.

"I told you. I can't! I don't want to talk about that right now! It's only an accident, okay?!" gertak Xiumin yang mulai jengkel.

Kris menggeleng. "Tidak! Jelaskan pada kami!"

Xiumin memukul meja dengan keras menandakan bahwa dia sangat kesal dan tidak mau diganggu. Semua anak yang sibuk masing-masing menoleh ke meja Xiumin. Tatapan aneh dan tanda tanya dihujankan kepada Xiumin yang kini tengah memandang Kris. Tatapannya membunuh.

"Kris ge, lebih baik kita biarkan saja dulu Xiumin gege." Ujar Tao sembari mengelus pundak sang kekasih.

"Dia butuh ketenangan. Kita bisa menanyakannya nanti kan?" tambah Tao lagi. Kris menghela nafas.

"Baiklah..." Kris menatap Xiumin dingin, "Tapi aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Kau tahu, aku dan lainnya sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Sepertinya yang lain juga sudah tahu soal kejadian yang baru saja menimpamu kemarin."

Xiumin membetulkan posisi duduknya. Ia topang dagunya dan kemudian melirik Kris dan Tao sekilas. Xiumin pejamkan kedua matanya lalu hembusan nafas berat terdengar.

"Yeah, i know. Tapi untuk sementara waktu, jangan ungkit masalah kemarin." Ucap Xiumin dengan putus asa.

"Okay, arraseo." Kris mengangguk mengerti lalu berdiri. Bola mata Xiumin mengikuti gerakan Kris dan menatap wajah tampan pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Kris mengangguk kepada Tao, memberikan isyarat lagi kepada Tao. Tao yang mengerti tersenyum manis pada Xiumin lalu keluar kelas bersama dengan Kris yang entah sejak kapan sudah merangkulnya. Punggung kedua pemuda jangkung itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Sekali lagi Xiumin menghembuskan nafas beratnya, kali ini lebih kasar.

Sungguh, dia tak ingin ada yang mengungkit masalah kemarin sore. Dia masih tenggelam dalam rasa penyesalannya karena sudah membuat Chen terluka hebat. Apakah pemuda itu masuk sekolah hari ini? Pertanyaan itu seketika muncul dibenaknya. Benar juga, apakah hari ini dia masuk sekolah setelah kejadian kemarin?

"Aku harus mengecek ke kelasnya." Gumam Xiumin dengan mantap.

**KRIIIING! **

Bel masuk kelas berbunyi nyaring. Semua anak berhamburan masuk ke kelas dan duduk di kursinya masing-masing. Kris yang baru saja keluar, sudah duduk manis di tempatnya. Xiumin mendengus kesal karena niatnya terpaksa ia batalkan. Bel masuk itu lah yang membuatnya harus menunda acara mari-mengecek-kelas-Chen.

Berselang beberapa menit bel masuk berbunyi, Oh Songsaenim masuk sembari membawa beberapa buku-buku tebal di tangannya. Dan jangan lupa penggaris kayunya yang 'mematikan'.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak! Langsung saja kita mulai pelajarannya. Cepat buka halaman..."

**.**

**.**

"M-Mwo? Chen tidak masuk? Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga kurang tahu, Minseok-ssi. Tidak ada kabar dari orang tuanya maupun dari Chen sendiri."

Xiumin mengangguk lemas lalu tertunduk.

"Emm... Maaf Minseok-ssi, ada keperluan apa kau mencari Chen?"

Xiumin mendongak untuk melihat laki-laki ber-name tag _Zhang LiYin _itu, lalu dia memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Aniyo. Li, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" tanya Xiumin yang dibalas anggukan dari LiYin.

"Kau tahu dimana ruang arsip sekolah?"

**.**

**.**

LiYin berjalan santai di depan Xiumin. Sesekali dia mengajak ngobrol Xiumin yang berkutat pada pikirannya sendiri. Laki-laki kelahiran Beijing itu berhenti pada sebuah ruangan berpintu besi. Engselnya agak berkarat, menandakan bahwa pintu itu sudah ada sejak lama.

_Ruang Arsip _

Begitulah papan itu tertulis yang terletak tepat di atas pintu. LiYin mengambil sebuah kunci dari saku celananya, yang ia minta dari petugas pembersih sekolah. Dia buka perlahan knop pintu ruangan itu lalu melemparkan senyumnya kepada Xiumin.

"Silahkan masuk, Minseok-ssi. Aku akan menunggumu di luar." Ucap LiYin sebelum Xiumin masuk. Xiumin mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Xiumin menutup pintu ruang arsip ketika dia sudah masuk ke dalam. Matanya melihat seluruh ruangan. Masih rapih dan arsip-arsip juga masih tertata rapih di rak-rak sesuai dengan nomor dan abjadnya. Semua rak diberikan nomor sesuai kelas. Kelas 1,2, dan 3. Segera Xiumin menyusuri rak arsip kelas 2, karena Chen baru kelas 2 semester pertama.

"Hmm... 2A-B, 2A-B.. Ah ini dia!" gumam Xiumin sembari mengambil kotak yang berisi arsip-arsip kelas 2A-B, kelas Chen.

Xiumin melihat map arsip-arsip tersebut. Matanya dengan jeli mencari map arsip yang berawalan huruf "K". Mata Xiumin membulat ketika matanya menemukan map arsip dengan huruf "K". Segera ia ambil map arsip itu lalu membukanya. Dengan cermat, jari-jari Xiumin mencari nama "Kim Jongdae" diantara arsip-arsip itu.

"Bingo!" seru Xiumin. Dia menemukan arsip dengan nama "Kim Jongdae". Segera ia pisahkan dengan arsip yang lain lalu matanya mulai membaca arsip tersebut.

"Kim Jongdae. Tempat tanggal lahir.. Eh? Panti Asuhan Santa Anna? Kenapa dia lahir di panti asuhan? Tanggal lahir, 21 September 1992. Orang tua... Dikosongkan?" gumam Xiumin dengan kedua alisnya yang saling bertautan.

"Alamat, Hyundai Apartment Complex, nomor 329. Gangnam, Seoul. Oh? Dia tinggal di Apartment?" lanjut Xiumin lagi. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu dan matanya membulat.

Xiumin kembali membaca arsip Chen. Beberapa keganjalan-keganjalan pada arsip Chen membuat Xiumin berpikir keras. Bahkan kerutan di dahinya semakin terlihat karena dia sangat bingung.

Kolom kesehatan Chen dikosongkan, setahu Xiumin, anak-anak yang mau masuk ke sekolahnya ini harus melakukan tes kesehatan. Dulu, ketika Xiumin diterima di sekolah ini, Xiumin melakukan tes kesehatan besar-besaran. Berbagai tes kesehatan ia lewati dan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam.

Dan lagi, nama orang tua Chen dikosongkan. Baik yang kandung, maupun yang tiri. Nama orang tua adalah salah satu persyaratan masuk ke sekolahnya. Jika tak ada nama orang tua, tak diizinkan masuk ke sekolahnya. Tapi Chen? Kolom nama orang tua kosong. Kolom keterangan pun kosong. Bagi anak-anak pindahan dari sekolah lain, kolom keterangan tidak boleh dikosongkan. Pasti akan selalu tertulis_ "Anak pindahan dari Sekolah..." _atau _"Anak pindahan dari negara... dan sekolah..." _.

Contoh saja LiYin. Arsip LiYin semuanya lengkap. Bahkan keterangannya pun lengkap tertulis _"Anak pindahan dari Beijing dan Sekolah Menengah Atas "_ dengan jelas. Ada yang tidak beres, itu hal yang terlintas dibenak Xiumin.

Setelah Xiumin selesai membaca arsip Chen, ia segera mengembalikan arsip itu ke posisinya semua. Meletakkan kembali arsip itu sesuai susunan abjad lalu mengembalikan kotak berisi arsip itu pada tempatnya. Dia segera keluar dan menemukan LiYin yang masih setia bersandar di dinding.

"Ah sudah selesai, Minseok-ssi?" tanya LiYin. Dia lemparkan senyumnya pada Xiumin lalu kembali berdiri tegak. Xiumin mengangguk.

LiYin dan Xiumin berjalan berdampingan. Tak ada topik pembicaraan di antara mereka. Hanya langkah kaki yang terdengar. Xiumin masih berpikir tentang Chen, sementara LiYin hanya melihat keluar jendela. Mempertontonkan anak-anak klub bola yang sedang bermain di lapangan mereka.

"Minseok-ssi..." panggil LiYin lembut.

Xiumin menoleh. "Ada apa, Li?"

"Aku tahu kau tertarik dengan Chen. Maksudku, dia anak yang sebenarnya berhati baik." Jelas LiYin yang membuat Xiumin sweatdrop.

"Kau pasti akan berpikir keras ketika melihat arsip Chen. Aku tahu itu sangat ganjal dan aneh. Dia dilahirkan di panti asuhan, nama kedua orang tuanya kosong, kolom kesehatan kosong, dan juga kolom keterangannya juga kosong. Dan juga beberapa kolom yang lain kosong. Aku tahu kau sedang berpikir tentang itu bukan?"

Xiumin tercengang. Bagaimana LiYin bisa tahu soal itu?

"B-Bagaimana kau..."

"Aku yang menyusun arsip kelas 2A-B bersama Jang Songsaenim beberapa waktu lalu. Aku membaca arsip Chen dan jujur saja sebenarnya aku juga kaget dan bingung." Jelas LiYin sembari mengulas senyum.

"Aku pikir sekolah bersikap tak adil pada kita. Kita yang harus melakukan berbagai tes dan lain-lain, sementara Chen sepertinya tidak. Terlihat dari beberapa kolom arsipnya yang kosong bukan? Tetapi, mungkin ada suatu alasan mengapa sekolah mengosongkan beberapa kolom di arsip Chen. Soal ini, jangan beritahu pada siapa pun ne?"

Xiumin mengangguk pada LiYin. "Ne, aku berjanji."

LiYin sekali lagi memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Xiumin. Pandangannya kini beralih pada arlojinya. Dia menepuk jidatnya dengan keras, membuat Xiumin terlonjak kaget.

"Ada apa?" tanya Xiumin.

"Aku lupa! Hari ini aku ada pelajaran tambahan! A-Aku duluan ne! Maafkan aku Minseok-ssi." LiYin menunduk hormat pada Xiumin. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, LiYin langsung berlari meninggalkan Xiumin.

"Gomawo LiYin! Maaf membuatmu terlambat!" teriak Xiumin sebelum LiYin benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya.

Xiumin menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia terdiam pada tempatnya. Pikirannya masih bermain dengan susunan-susunan huruf pada arsip Chen.

_Nama: Kim Jongdae _

_Tempat Tanggal Lahir: Panti Asuhan Santa Anna, 21 September 1992 _

_Jenis Kelamin: Laki-laki_

_Warga Negara: Korea Selatan_

_Warga: Sipil_

_Nama Orang tua: - _

_Pekerjaan Orang tua: -_

_Alamat: Hyundai Apartment Complex, no. 329 Gangnam, Seoul _

_Golongan darah: - _

_Kesehatan: - _

_Warna kulit: Putih _

_Keterangan: - _

Xiumin kembali menghela nafasnya ketika mengingat-ingat isi arsip itu. Sungguh, dia kembali dibuat pusing dengan hal baru lagi. Identitas Chen. Dia tahu, seharusnya dia tidak perlu repot-repot mengetahui identitas seseorang. Namun, dia sudah mengenal Chen sejauh ini. Bagaimana dia tidak penasaran?

"Aku harus ke apartmentnya."

**.**

**.**

Xiumin dengan ragu-ragu berdiri di depan sebuah kamar apartment. _329_, angka itu terukir jelas di sebuah kayu yang dipoles mengkilat. Digantung tepat di tengah pintu untuk menunjukkan nomor kamar tersebut. Kamar itu adalah kamar Chen, sekaligus rumahnya. Sangsi, Xiumin mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut dengan perlahan.

**CKLEK! **

Pintu itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan laki-laki paruh baya dengan perut gembul. Sebatang rokok filter yang ada di mulutnya ia hisap. Menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya, membuat Xiumin batuk karena menghirupnya.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan ketus.

"A-Anu.. Aku temannya Chen. Apakah d-dia ada di dalam?" tanya Xiumin hati-hati.

Laki-laki gembul itu mendengus dan sekali lagi dia hisap batang rokoknya itu. Lalu dia berkata, "Chen? Anak sialan itu? Cih, dia tidak pulang. Kurang ajar sekali dia. Kalau dia pulang, akan kubunuh dia."

**DEG! **

Seketika jantung Xiumin berdegup dengan kencang mendengar penuturan laki-laki gembul itu.

"O-Oh, begitu. K-Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu." Xiumin menunduk sopan lalu berjalan perlahan meninggalkan kamar itu.

**GREP! **

Baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, sebuah tangan besar menggenggam tangannya. Membuat Xiumin meringis karenanya. Dia menoleh untuk melihat laki-laki gembul itu. Dia bergidik ngeri melihat seringai mengerikan darinya. Tatapannya lapar seperti dia akan memakan Xiumin hidup-hidup. Kontan saja membuat keringan dingin bercucuran melewati setiap inci tubuh Xiumin.

"Kau manis juga... Bagaimana kalau kau 'bermain' sebentar denganku..."

**TBC**

**Yey! Chapter 3 jadi! Terima kasih untuk dukungannya! ^^ **

**Butuh perjuangan untuk ngetik chapter ini karena saya ngetiknya di dalem mobil -_-" kebetulan saya lagi pergi keluar kota wkwkwkwk. Jadi maaf kan saya kalo banyak typo di chapter kali ini (-/\-). **

**Mind to review?**

**Gomawo! ^^ **


	5. Chapter 5

Deeper

**Author: xxiuchen**

**Cast: XiuChen/ChenMin and Other pairing**

**Genre: Fluff, Romance, Friendship, Angst**

**Summary: Kim Jongdae. Dia adalah seorang pemuda yang tampan. Bagaimana tidak? Dia mirip sekali seperti Pangeran yang sering berada di dunia dongeng. Aku akui kalau aku terjerat dalam ketampanannya. Namun sayangnya, dia anak yang sangat tertutup. Sangat tertutup. Aku hanya mencari celah untuk masuk ke dalam dunianya, dunianya lebih dalam. Dan lebih dalam lagi. **

**XiuChen/ChenMin Fic with other pairing! **

**YAOI, BOY x BOY LOVE **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**HAPPY READING! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 4

"Kau manis juga... Bagaimana kalau kau 'bermain' sebentar denganku..."

Badan Xiumin bergetar hebat mendengar penuturan blak-blakan dari laki-laki gembul itu. Lebih baik dia mati sekarang daripada harus bersama dengannya.

Xiumin langsung saja ditarik oleh laki-laki gembul itu masuk ke dalam kamar apartment-nya. Menghempaskan tubuh Xiumin ke sofa dan langsung saja dia menindih Xiumin. Xiumin berteriak minta tolong berkali-kali. Dia tendang perut si laki-laki gembul itu. Berhasil. Segera saja dia berjalan keluar dengan nafas terengah-engah. Berusaha meraih knop pintu. Sayang, usahanya gagal karena laki-laki itu segera bangkit dan menarik Xiumin lagi dengan kasar.

Laki-laki itu mendorong Xiumin hingga terjatuh di lantai. Dia menjambak rambut Xiumin dengan keras, membuat kepala Xiumin sedikit terangkat. Xiumin meringis kesakitan. Cairan bening turun melewati pipinya. Dia ketakutan sekali. Dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Jadi kau mau melawanku ya?" tanya laki-laki gembul itu dengan ketus.

"Menjauh dariku! Dasar iblis!" teriak Xiumin menggema keseluruh kamar apartment yang sepi. Hanya mereka berdua di sana.

"Iblis?! Berani sekali kau!" teriak laki-laki gembul itu lebih keras dari Xiumin.

**PLAK!**

Satu tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi Xiumin. Pipinya memerah, bulir air matanya semakin banyak melewati pipinya. Turun melewati dagunya yang lancip, lalu meresap ke baju seragamnya. Sungguh, dia berharap bahwa ada seorang malaikat yang akan datang menjemputnya. Membawa dia menjauh dari apartment itu, lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Dia tahu angan-angannya itu sangat gila. Mungkinkah ada yang datang menjemputnya?

Lagi-lagi tamparan dari si laki-laki gembul mendarat di pipinya. Membuat bekas tamparan sebelumnya semakin merah. Bahkan, bisa saja bekas itu menjadi membiru. Xiumin sungguh bodoh. Kenapa di saat seperti ini dia tidak bisa menggunakan taekwondonya? Sudah sabuk hitam, harusnya dia bisa melawan laki-laki di depannya ini. Namun badannya lemas, seakan tak bisa digerakan.

"Sekarang kau akan bermain denganku, manis..." bisik laki-laki gembul itu tepat di depan wajah Xiumin.

Bau alkohol menyapa indra penciuman Xiumin. Dia palingkan wajahnya agar bau tidak sedap itu tak lagi menyapa indra penciumannya. Namun tetap saja, sedikit bau itu bisa dia cium. Bau yang tidak sedap dan menjijikan. Dalam hati dia berdoa agar ada yang datang menghampirinya, mendengar keributan di dalam kamar ini, atau mendengarnya tadi meminta tolong. Mau malaikat atau manusia, masa bodoh dengan itu. Yang penting dia selamat.

Laki-laki gembul itu tiba-tiba saja mencium bibir plum Xiumin. Menciumnya dengan kasar sementara kedua tangannya membuka kancing seragam Xiumin. Tak kunjung terbuka, laki-laki gembul itu merobek paksa baju seragam Xiumin. Mengekspos tubuh porselen Xiumin yang mungil.

Laki-laki itu menghentikan kegiatan mencium bibir Xiumin, dia edarkan pandangannya pada tubuh Xiumin. Dengan mata yang penuh nafsu, dia memandang setiap inchi tubuh Xiumin. Ia jilat bibir bawahnya melihat tubuh Xiumin yang terlihat nikmat dan enak untuk dicicipi. Langsung saja dia mulai meng-kissmark leher Xiumin. Sekuat tenaga Xiumin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan desahannya sembari terus terisak.

Dia ingin mati sekarang. Dia ingin Tuhan mengambil saja nyawanya pada saat itu juga. Lebih baik dia mati daripada sudah harus ternodai oleh orang bejat seperti laki-laki yang sedang asyik menjelajahi tubuhnya. Xiumin sudah tidak ingin ada malaikat atau manusia yang menyelamatkannya sekarang. Lebih baik dia mati saja.

**BRAKK!**

Pintu kamar terbuka dengan kasar. Memperlihatkan Chen yang terlihat sangat geram. Jalannya agak sedikit terseok-seok, namun langkah kakinya tetap cepat. Dia ambil sebuah kursi kayu yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Chen langsung menghempaskan kursi kayu tersebut tepat ke punggung laki-laki itu.

"Minseok-ssi! Cepat!" teriak Chen penuh amarah. Dia tarik tangan Xiumin dengan kasar. Tidak memperdulikan Xiumin yang tengah menangis dan telanjang dada.

"Mau kemana kau anak kecil?!" gertak laki-laki gembul itu.

Laki-laki itu berdiri dengan sisa tenaga yang dia miliki. Sedikit membungkuk karena bekas pukulan Chen tadi. Dia tarik tangan Chen dengan paksa dan mendorong Chen hinga membentur dinding. Xiumin yang tadi berada di dalam genggaman Chen tersungkur ke lantai karena terdorong dengan keras. Chen sedikit meringis ketika punggungnya membentur dinding. Mata elangnya melirik Xiumin yang terlihat terpejam di lantai. Matanya kembali melihat laki-laki di depannya. Laki-laki yang sudah membesarkannya. Laki-laki yang beberapa tahun silam mengadopsinya. Yang sudah bertahun-tahun pula menyiksanya.

"Kau sudah berani denganku hah?!" gertak laki-laki itu.

"Ya. Siapa kau?" tanya Chen dengan datar. Dia memandang laki-laki di depannya dengan tidak minat.

"Kurang ajar kau! Berani-beraninya! Aku Ayahmu! AYAHMU!" teriak laki-laki itu penuh amarah.

Dia kepalkan tangannya dan memukul dinding tepat di sebelah telinga kanan Chen. Bermaksud membuat Chen takut dan tunduk padanya. Namun Chen kini tak mudah dibuat takut atau digertak. Dia tidak seperti yang dulu, yang hanya bisa menangis.

"Kau..." Chen menggantungkan perkataannya. "Tidak akan pernah aku akui sebagai Ayahku."

Mendengar penuturan Chen, laki-laki yang disebut 'Ayah' itu berteriak dan memukul perut Chen. Bogeman yang cukup keras dan kuat, berhasil membuat Chen sedikit membungkuk. Keluar cairan merah kental dari mulutnya. Darah. Tidak cukup satu pukulan, Ayah Chen memberikan satu pukulan lagi di perut Chen. Lagi-lagi darah yang keluar semakin banyak. Seakan menunggu giliran mereka untuk mengalir keluar dari mulut Chen.

"C-Chen..." panggil Xiumin yang baru saja sadar dari pingsannya. Dia melihat Chen berlumuran darah dan laki-laki di depannya tidak kunjung berhenti melayangkan pukulan-pukulan keras di perut Chen.

Chen yang menyadari Xiumin sudah sadar, dengan sisa tenaga yang dia miliki, dia balas pukulan Ayahnya tepat di perut. Dia ingin Xiumin selamat, dia ingin Xiumin segera pergi dari sana. Dia tahu bahwa pukulannya tak seberapa dengan pukulan yang dia rasakan. Namun, Chen bukan laki-laki yang lemah. Chen yakin bahwa masih banyak tenaga yang tersisa walaupun dia sudah banyak mengeluarkan darah.

Benar saja, bogeman Chen di perutan Ayahnya berhasil membuat Ayah Chen tersungkur. Tidak ingin sia-siakan kesempatan, Chen segera menduduki perut gembul Ayahnya dan melayangkan pukulan-pukulan telak di pipi Ayahnya. Chen segera membawa Xiumin menjauh dari kamar itu setelah dia pastikan bahwa Ayahnya pingsan. Dia berlari sembari menggendong Xiumin di punggungnya.

**.**

**.**

"Tolong cepat sedikit!" bentak Chen pada supir taxi yang sedang membawa mereka –Chen dan Xiumin- menuju ke flat Chen.

Chen terus mendekap tubuh telanjang dada Xiumin dengan erat sesekali dia melihat wajah Xiumin yang setengah sadar sembari menggoyang pelan tubuhnya. Atau berkata "Minseok-ssi, apakah kau dengar suaraku?" dan terus begitu berulang-ulang agar tetap memastikan Xiumin masih sadar. Chen terkadang memberikan kecupan pada pucuk kepala Xiumin lalu membisikkan kata-kata yang tak jelas. Mengusap rambut Xiumin dengan lembut dan memberikan kecupan lagi pada pucuk kepala Xiumin.

Darahnya masih berbekas sedikit pada mulut dan baju Chen. Perutnya masih terasa terkocok karena pukulan Ayahnya tadi. Dia tak bisa memaafkan Ayahnya itu. Bukan, bukan karena dia terkena bogeman mentah darinya, tapi karena sudah hampir menodai Xiumin. Dia sudah membuat tanda-tanda nista di sekitar leher Xiumin. Membekas ke merahan yang terlihat jelas di sana. Chen menggeram hanya dengan melihat bekas itu di leher Xiumin.

"Tuan, sudah sampai." Ucap supir taxi setelah mereka sampai di tujuan.

Chen memberikan uang pas kepada supir itu dan segera membawa Xiumin masuk ke dalam flatnya. Dia jarang sekali mengunci kamarnya, bahkan dia jarang mengunci flat-nya ketika dia keluar rumah, jadi memudahkan Chen untuk membawa Xiumin masuk ke dalam. Segera dia baringkan tubuh Xiumin. Namun sebelum Chen benar-benar pergi, Xiumin segera meraih tubuh Chen lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Nafasnya tidak beraturan dan sepertinya dia menangis. Dia ketakutan.

"C-C-Chen.. J-Jangan... Tinggalkan.. A-Aku..." bisik Xiumin frustasi. Dia eratkan pelukannya pada Chen.

Chen membalas pelukan Xiumin lebih erat. "Minseok-ssi... Minseok-ssi, Lihat aku. Lihat aku."

Chen berusaha melepaskan pelukan Xiumin lalu meraih kedua pipi chubby Xiumin. Dia pandangi wajah ketakutan itu. Pupil matanya mengecil, kedua matanya membulat, dan bibirnya bergetar. Bisa dia rasakan, tubuh Xiumin bergetar hebat. Xiumin mencengkram kedua tangan Chen. Berharap laki-laki yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu tidak melepaskannya.

"Minseok-ssi, jangan takut. Tidak, tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu. Kau aman bersamaku. Kau dengar aku? Tak akan ada yang menyakitimu. Aku akan melindungimu, kau bersamaku sekarang." Jelas Chen sembari menyingkirkan poni yang menghalangi mata Xiumin.

"Minseok-ssi, kau akan aman bersamaku." Bisik Chen lembut dan membawa Xiumin kembali dalam pelukannya.

"Aku takut Chen... A-Aku... Hiks..." Xiumin terisak dalam pelukan Chen. Dia benamkan wajahnya pada leher jenjang Chen lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku... Hiks..."

Chen mengusap punggung Xiumin dengan lembut sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Xiumin dengan sayang. Dia biarkan sunbaenim-nya itu menangis dalam pelukannya. Chen mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya pada tubuh Xiumin. Mengecup berkali-kali pucuk kepala Xiumin dan kali ini mengusap rambut Xiumin.

Chen mendorong perlahan tubuh Xiumin agar segera tidur di kasur. Chen memberikan Xiumin selimut dan melebarkan selimut itu agar seluruh tubuhnya tidak kedinginan. Chen mengecup dahi Xiumin, membuat Xiumin tersenyum malu-malu menerimanya. Chen tersenyum lembut pada Xiumin dan tangannya kembali terulur untuk mengusap rambut Xiumin.

"Chen..." panggil Xiumin. Chen hanya berdeham.

"Siapa... Laki-laki tadi?"

Chen menghentikan acara mengusap rambut Xiumin lalu beralih memandangi langit kamarnya. Dia tahu, suatu hari nanti pasti Xiumin akan menanyakan tentang dirinya. Dan ini lah hari itu.

"Minseok-ssi, Dia-"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan Minseok. Cukup Xiumin saja Chen."

Chen mengangguk lalu mengambil nafas, berniat untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dia adalah, Ayahku. Ayah tiriku." Lanjut Chen akhirnya.

Xiumin terkejut mendengar perkataan Chen. Ayah tiri? Laki-laki gembul itu adalah Ayah tiri Chen? Xiumin tidak salah dengarkan?

"A-Apa maksudmu?" tanya Xiumin hati-hati.

"Dia Ayah tiriku. Ibu tiriku sudah lama meninggal dunia. Kini aku adalah piatu dan akhirnya hanya tinggal bersama Ayah tiriku." Jelas Chen.

Xiumin terdiam. Berusaha mencerna perkataan Chen. Jujur saja dia bingung pada awalnya. Jika tadi adalah Ayah kandung Chen, apakah dia tega melakukan hal yang sekasar itu pada Chen? Sebenarnya, dia masih setengah sadar. Jadi dia bisa melihat Chen dipukuli oleh laki-laki gembul yang berusaha memperkosanya. Dia melihat Chen dipukul oleh laki-laki itu di perutnya hingga mengeluarkan banyak darah. Bahkan bekas darah itu masuk membekas di sudut bibir dan bajunya.

"Ibu kandungku meninggal bertahun-tahun yang lalu, Ayah kandungku entah pergi kemana sekarang. Aku ingin mencarinya, namun ketika itu aku masih sangat muda. Aku tidak mengerti apa-apa." Lanjut Chen lagi.

Chen menghela nafasnya. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya. Sementara Xiumin serius mendengarkan cerita Chen.

"A-Apakah, kau lahir di panti asuhan?" tanya Xiumin hati-hati.

Chen melemparkan pandangannya pada Xiumin. Dia menatap Xiumin dengan datar, memandanginya seolah dia sedang menelanjangi Xiumin. Melihat Xiumin yang ketakutan karena pandangannya, Chen melunak. Pandangannya lembut lalu sebuah senyuman lembut di bibirnya terukir. Chen mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Xiumin, dia peluk lagi tubuh mungil Xiumin.

"Sudah, jangan bicarakan itu lagi. Lebih baik kau tidur." Bisik Chen. "Atau kau mau tidur denganku?"

Xiumin memukul punggung Chen pelan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. "Dasar!"

"Hahahaha, kau mau kan? Aku juga lelah." Ujar Chen sambil menatap lekat wajah Xiumin. Xiumin tersenyum.

"Lebih baik kau berganti baju dan bersihkan bekas luka itu dari mulutmu." Saran Xiumin. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap sudut bibir Chen.

"Itu bisa nanti."

"Tapi, kau bau amis. Amis darah."

Chen akhirnya mengindahkan saran Xiumin. Dia berganti baju dan membersihkan bekas darah pada mulutnya. Tidak lupa dia memberikan Xiumin kaos oblong miliknya dan memakaikan kaosnya itu pada Xiumin. Agak sedikit kebesaran pada tubuh Xiumin. Tapi yang terpenting, Xiumin tidak bertelanjang dada dan tidak kedinginan. Lagi pula hanya sementara.

Chen merangkak untuk tidur di sebelah Xiumin. Dia masuk ke dalam selimut dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Xiumin. Chen melingkarkan tangannya untuk memeluk Xiumin. Tidak terlalu erat agar laki-laki manis di depannya tidak sesak. Xiumin tersenyum tipis lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Chen.

"Jika kau mencariku, Xiumin hyung... Kau bisa mencariku di sini, jangan di apartement itu ya." Jelas Chen yan dibalas anggukan mengerti dari Xiumin.

"Sekarang, tidurlah."

Xiumin mengangguk sembari tersenyum tipis. Dia pejamkan matanya namun dia urungkan niatnya ketika yangan kekar Chen mengelus leher Xiumin dengan lembut. Xiumin mengerang. Entah kenapa, badannya bergetar. Serasa ada sengatan listrik tak kasat mata yang mengalir di antara tubuhnya. Mengaktifkan ribuan kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya. Pipi Xiumin memerah, ia gigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan erangannya yang suatu-suatu bisa lolos.

"Kau horny?" tanya Chen blak-blakan.

Pipi Xiumin memerah. "A-Apa yang kau.."

"Hahaha, hanya bercanda." Ujar Chen sembari mencubit pipi Xiumin gemas, "seharusnya... yang di leher itu milikku, bukan miliknya."

Xiumin mengerjapkan matanya lucu, "Maksudmu?"

"Seharusnya, leher itu milikku. Seharusnya aku yang membuat tanda kemerahan ini, bukan laki-laki bejat itu." Jelas Chen santai. Jemarinya mengelus bekas kissmark di leher Xiumin. Matanya menatap intens pada bekas kemerahan itu.

"C-Chen... J-Jangan bercanda..."

"Bolehkah aku menimpanya dengan milikku?" tanya Chen lembut. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Xiumin, bersiap untuk menimpa bekas kissmark itu dengan miliknya.

Xiumin menahan kepala Chen sebelum dia benar-benar melakukannya. Dia menolak dengan halus, dia mengelus kepala Chen dengan lembut lalu tersenyum padanya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya tanda dia menolak.

"Aku ingin tidur. Peluk akuuu~" rengek Xiumin dengan bibir dikerucutkan lucu.

"Hahahaha, kau ini hyung. Baiklah." Chen mendekap tubuh mungil Xiumin dengan sayang. Membiarkan laki-laki itu terlelap.

**.**

**.**

Chen memandangi wajah damai itu. Yang terlelap dengan wajah tetap imut dan damai. Dia dan laki-laki itu –Xiumin sedang mengalami banyak masalah. Apalagi dengan Xiumin yang mulai mendekatinya. Tunggu, atau kah dia yang mendekatinya terlebih dahulu?

Jujur saja, dia tertarik pada Xiumin. Dia sangat pandai menggambar sketsa wajah atau sketsa yang lain. Dia menemukan buku sketsa di perpustakaan, diantara buku-buku. Ketika dia membuka buku itu, dia langsung terkesiap. Betapa indahnya sketsa-sketsa itu. Tentu saja dia sangat mengagumi hasil karya tangan di dalam buku sketsa yang ia temukan. Penasaran, Chen membuka halaman depan dari buku sketsa dan menemukan si pemilik buku. _Kim Minseok_ _3B-C_.

Kakak kelasnya, pikir Chen untuk pertama kali. Dengan tekad yang bulat, dia berniat untuk mengembalikan buku sketsa itu. Bagaimana pun juga, itu bukan kepunyaannya. Ada baiknya, Chen mengembalikan buku itu alih-alih mengakui buku itu sebagai miliknya.

Dan ketika saat itu lah dia bertemu, seorang Kim Minseok. Ketika jam istirahat dimana anak-anak sedang sibuk menyerbu kantin demi mendapatkan sandwich daging babi dan bakpau ukuran jumbo. Selain karya tangannya yang luar biasa, si pembuatnya pun juga luar biasa. Betapa manisnya, pikir Chen ketika pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Xiumin.

Chen tersenyum lagi sembari mengelus pipi chubby Xiumin. Xiumin menggeliat dalam dekapan Chen, Chen segera melonggarkan dekapannya agar memudahkan Xiumin menggeliat. Chen terkekeh kecil.

"Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu masuk ke dalam duniaku." Bisik Chen lembut.

"Duniaku sulit, hyung. Kau akan menderita terus jika berada di dekatku."

Chen tak melepaskan pandangannya. Satu detik pun. Rasanya, kedua mata elangnya tak rela untuk sekedar melirik ke jam dinding yang tergantung. Baru saja dia menemukan malaikat cantik, walaupun Chen tahu bahwa Xiumin adalah laki-laki. Namun kata cantik lebih cocok pada seorang Xiumin ketimbang tampan atau manly. Xiumin manly, aneh. Xiumin tampan, aneh juga. Xiumin cantik, lebih enak. Chen terkekeh dengan isi pikirannya sendiri.

_Piiip! Piiiip! Piiiip!_

"Eh?" Chen terkesiap, "Handphone berdering?"

Chen segera mengambil handphone yang terdapat di meja nakas. Handphone flip milik Xiumin.

_Chanyeol calling_

"_Chanyeol? Siapa dia?" _batin Chen.

_TIT!_

"_Xiumin! Hoy! Kau mainlah ke rumahku! Ada Suho, Lay, Kris, Tao, Sehun, Luhan, Baekhyun, Kai dan D.O! Sekalian aku mau mengembalikan buku sketsamu!"_

"Halo?"

"_Eh? Siapa kau? HOYY JANGAN BERISIK!"_

Chen mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Berisik sekali di seberang sana. Bahkan dia bisa mendengarkan suara teriakan-teriakan nyaring dan tawa renyah.

"A-Aku.. C-... Halo? Aku tak bisa mendengarmu!"

"_WOYYY! KAI, BODOH KAU! APAKAH KAU MAU MEMBAKAR RUMAHKU?! JANGAN BERMAIN PETASAN DI DALAM RUMAH! AYO KELUAR SANA!"_

Chen memasang ekspresi flat-nya. Sungguh, kenapa malaikat-nya yang manis dan imut (red. Xiumin) bergaul dengan manusia-manusia idiot di seberang sana.

"_Halo? Halo? Ya ya! Siapa kau? Maaf, Kai berusaha membakar rumahku ya jadi... YAAAAH! KRIS! KURANG AJAR! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! ITU CELANA DALAMKU! JANGAN KAU GUNAKAN SEBAGAI KAIN PEMBERSIH!"_

Demi Tuhan, Chen bisa tuli mendengar teriakan-teriakan Chanyeol yang berusaha menghentikan kegiatan teman-temannya. Kegiatan gila dan ekstrim tentunya. Chen kembali menjauhkan handphone Xiumin dari telinganya. Dia tak mau mengambil resiko menjadi tuli mendengar teriakan Chanyeol.

"Lebih baik kau menelpon nanti saja jika urusanmu dengan teman-temanmu selesai." Ujar Chen akhirnya.

"_Maafkan aku. Jadi kau siapa hah? Kenapa kau yang mengangkat? Kau menculik Xiumin?"_

Chen memasang wajah stoic-nya.

"Aku Chen. Dan aku tidak menculik Xiumin hyung."

Tidak ada suara dari seberang sana.

"_Kau Chen? Ada apa dengan Xiumin? Kenapa dia bisa bersama denganmu?"_

"Dia baik-baik saja, dia sedang tidur denganku seka-"

"_APA?! KAU TIDUR DENGAN XIUMIN?! GAYA APA YANG KAU GUNAKAN?! DOG STYLE ATAU APA?! CERITAKAN! INI BERITA BAGUS!"_

Chen langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"_HAH?! XIUMIN DITIDURI?!" _– Kai

"_XIUMIN BERCINTA?!" – _Kris

"_DENGAN SIAPA?!" – _Sehun

"_Ada apa sih kok ribut?" _–Tao

"_Ini loh, Chen meniduri Xiumin. Makanya Xiumin tak kunjung datang kemari!" _– Chanyeol

Chen breathless mendengarnya. Sungguh, kenapa malaikatnya bisa berteman dengan orang-orang idiot sekaligus mesum? Apakah jangan-jangan Xiumin juga sudah tercemar karena mereka?

"Heh, siapa yang bercinta dengan Xiumin hyung? Aku hanya tidur dengannya. Aku menemaninya tidur, bukan aku meniduri Xiumin hyung bodoh!"

"_Alih-alih tidur, bisa saja kau menidurinya ketika sedang dia tidur kan?"_

"Demi Tuhan! Oh god, please! Stop talking about _sex_!"

"_Chen, Chen! Kau tidak melakukannya dengan kasar kan?" _– Sehun

"Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak meniduri Xiumin hyung!"

Sebuah tangan mungil meraih tangan kekar Chen. Chen menoleh pada Xiumin yang ternyata sudah terbangun. Dengan mata yang masih menyipit, Xiumin mengambil handphone-nya dari genggaman Chen dan mengarahkannya pada telinganya.

"Ya, ini aku Xiumin. Apa? Ke rumahmu? Mungkin bisa. Aku akan segera ke sana? Ya ada apa lagi? A-Apa?! A-Aku... H-Hey, maksud kalian?" Xiumin melirik ke arah Chen, tetap dengan handphone-nya.

Chen mengedikkan bahunya, tanda dia tidak mengerti. Dia tahu, teman-teman Xiumin sudah membicarakan soal acara tidur-meniduri mereka berdua, padahal jelas-jelas itu hoax. Menindih Xiumin saja tidak. Namun yaaa... Dia hampir saja membuat kissmark atau tepatnya menimpa kissmark yang terdapat pada leher Xiumin.

"APA?! TIDAK! AKU TIDAK TIDUR DENGAN CHEN!" pekik Xiumin. Chen memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ah kalian ini! Aku tahu, kalian pernah melakukan 'itu', tapi aku dan Chen tidak ada hubungan apa-apa! Aaaah, sudah lah! Aku akan ke sana!"

_TIT!_

Xiumin mendengus kesal. Dia beranjak dari tidurnya lalu menguap dengan malas. Dia melirik pada Chen lalu tersenyum padanya.

"Maafkan teman-temanku. Mereka memang agak sedikit..."

"Pervert?" terka Chen yang dibalas anggukan mantap dari Xiumin, "Semoga kau tidak seperti mereka, hahaha!

"Yang benar saja kau ini! Emm... Chen, terima kasih." Xiumin mengambil tasnya lalu memakainya di pundaknya.

Chen beranjak dari tidurnya lalu dengan cepat dia mendekap Xiumin dari belakang. Membuat Xiumin terlonjak kaget.

"Apa yang kau la- MMMMHHHH!"

TBC

**HUWEEE AKHIRNYA JADI JUGA! Maafkan author karena keterlambatan update TT saya sedang sibuk sekali, sekolah tugasnya numpuk jadi gak ada waktu untuk mengetik FF. MS Word saya sedang bermasalah, gak tau nih kenapa jadi begini -_- gak jelas banget deh, makanya saya jadi bingung, gak bisa dibetulin ini hehehehe. **

** saya penuh sama penagih-penagih FF -_- maaf gak bisa bales ya, soalnya baru buka tadi hehehehe, maaf maaf. **

**Balasan review **

** : terima kasih atas reviewnya! Tentu saya akan melanjutkan ff ini! Dan terima kasih sekali lagi ^^ **

**Kim Hyeka: terima kasih atas reviewnya! Maaf atas keterlambatan update TT penasaran ya? wahahaha, memang sengaja bikin penasaran para reader sih. Walaupun itu gagal -_- hehehe **

**AngAng13: terima kasih atas reviewnya! Maaf atas keterlambatan update TT Sayang sekali bung, Chen terlambat menyelamatkan Xiumin! /nangis;elap ingus/ oke gak penting. Saya pikir bakal ada typo di sana-sini, karna saya mengetik dalam mobil ketika itu -_- hehehe emang bener juga sih ._. **

**guiltievil****: terima kasih atas reviewnya! Ketjupnya jan basah-basah mbak /elap/? Lol. Terima kasih! Saya pikir ff ini bakal gagal total -_- wahahaha, sengaja biar bikin penasaran, jadi gantung aja deh OuO **

**Xiumin makin mirip seme? Ah itu boong pasti, itu boong /? Tunggu lah kelanjutannya! ((walaupun itu lama wkwk)) dan jujur... memang review anda lah yang paling absurd... TAPI GAK PAPAH! WAHAHAHAHA/? **

**Risna: terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Benarkah? Wah terima kasih ^^ saya pikir FF ini akan gagal total dan sedikit peminatnya. Dan salam kenal juga ^^ **

**Nia: terima kasih atas reviewnya! Terima kasih juga karena sudah menyukai ff saya! Saya pikir akan gagal total -_- dan saya akan melanjutkan ff ini, tapi saya gak janji bakal update kilat ya -_-" **

**Mind to review? **

**Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6

Deeper

**Author: xxiuchen**

**Cast: XiuChen/ChenMin and Other pairing **

**Genre: Fluff, Romance, Friendship **

**Summary : Kim Jongdae. Dia adalah seorang pemuda yang tampan. Bagaimana tidak? Dia mirip sekali seperti Pangeran yang sering berada di dunia dongeng. Aku akui kalau aku terjerat dalam ketampanannya. Namun sayangnya, dia anak yang sangat tertutup. Sangat tertutup. Aku hanya mencari celah untuk masuk ke dalam dunianya, dunianya lebih dalam. Dan lebih dalam lagi.**

**XiuChen/ChenMin fic with other pairing! **

**YAOI, BOY X BOY LOVE **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**HAPPY READING! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 5

"Apa yang kau la- MMMMHHHH!"

Chen segera menutup mulut Xiumin ketika dia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat pada flat-nya. Chen segera mendorong Xiumin yang ada di dalam pelukannya ke dalam lemari ukuran besar. Dia menyuruh Xiumin untuk diam dengan menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibirnya.

"A-Ada apa?" tanya Xiumin hati-hati, sedikit berbisik.

"Ada yang datang." Bisik Chen.

Xiumin mengangguk tanda mengerti. Chen mengintip keluar dari celah di lemari. Mata tajam Chen semakin tajam ketika menemukan siluet laki-laki jangkung dengan varsity birunya yang mencolok.

"Xiumin?!" pekik sebuah suara berat dari luar. Xiumin terkesiap.

"S-Siapa?" bisik Xiumin sembari mengintip keluar dari celah lemari.

"Mundurlah. Bersender pada dinding lemari itu." Chen menunjuk dinding triplek lemari itu. Xiumin mengindahkan perintah Chen dan melakukan sesuai instruksinya.

Chen kembali terfokus pada siluet laki-laki jangkung yang sedang mondar-mandir mencari Xiumin. Dia tak mengenali wajah laki-laki itu. Bertemu saja tidak, apalagi mengenalinya? Terlebih dia mengetahui nama Xiumin. Mungkin saja jika dia teman Xiumin, tapi bagaimana kalau dia mengaku-ngaku? Bisa saja Xiumin dibawanya pergi entah kemana.

"Eh udah ketemu belum?" tanya laki-laki lainnya yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar flat-nya. Laki-laki yang tidak kalah jangkungnya dengan laki-laki pertama dan kulitnya albino. Sangat putih.

"Belum! Sehun, panggil yang lainnya! Masuk saja!" teriak laki-laki bersuara bass yang tadi.

Xiumin membulatkan bola matanya ketika mendengar nama _Sehun _yang diucapkan oleh laki-laki jangkung tadi. Xiumin mendekat pada Chen lalu menarik ujung lengannya.

"Mereka teman-temanku, tenang saja." Xiumin mengangguk sembari tersenyum pada Chen. Chen menautkan kedua alisnya, bingung. Xiumin membuka pintu lemari tersebut dan benar saja, dia menemukan Chanyeol yang sedang mengobrak-abrik kamar flat Chen.

"Xiumin!" teriak Chanyeol ketika Xiumin baru keluar dari lemari. Disusul oleh Chen yang juga keluar dari lemari. "Dan Chen?"

"Chen, ini Chanyeol. Chanyeol, ini Chen." Xiumin tersenyum pada keduanya lalu mengangguk dengan mantap. Chanyeol tersenyum manis sementara Chen hanya tersenyum tipis, tanpa minat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ke sini? Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Xiumin dengan selidik. Xiumin mendekat pada Chen lalu berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Tentu dengan lencana Conan ini!" seru Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan lencana Conan pada Chen dan Xiumin. Dia memberikan senyuman duabelas jarinya dengan antusias.

"Lencana apa?" Xiumin meraba-raba kaos oblong Chen, "Lencana conan apa sih?"

Chanyeol mendengus lalu menjitak kepala bulat Xiumin, "Lencana Conan yang aku belikan untuk kita bersebelas! Yang dari Jepang itu!"

Mata Xiumin membulat lalu sedetik kemudian dia mengangguk mantap. Dia berlari ke tas ranselnya yang terletak di sebelah meja nakas, lalu mengobrak-abrik tas ransel itu. Matanya lebih berbinar saat dia menemukan lencana Conan yang Chanyeol maksud. Xiumin menggoyang-goyangkan lencananya dan Chanyeol mengangguk mantap.

"Oh, jadi lencana ini berfungsi sungguhan?" tanya Xiumin dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan lucu.

"Hahahaha, kau tidak tahu ya? Sungguhan loh. Nih, kau hanya perlu menekan tombol merah ini." Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah tombol merah di balik lencana tersebut, "Terus, ketahuan deh. Nanti bakal terhubung sama siapa saja yang memiliki lencana ini."

Xiumin mengangguk mengerti, "Tapi banyak yang memiliki lencana ini."

"Tenang, sudah aku setting sedemikian rupa." Laki-laki mungil dengan kacamata khas Harry Potter masuk ke dalam kamar itu, Kyungsoo.

"Ahli IT kita yang menyetingkannya." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyungsoo sembari menggoyang-goyangkan pundaknya.

Xiumin hanya mengangguk lagi. Xiumin tersenyum pada Chen yang masih setia berdiri di sebelahnya. Chen hanya meliriknya lalu kembali memasang wajah stoic-nya tanpa minat. Xiumin menghembuskan nafasnya, kecewa.

"Kalian membuat kamarku berantakan." Ujar Chen datar tanpa minat. Dia memasukkan baju-baju yang keluar dari lemari lalu menutupnya dengan keras, bertanda dia kesal.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya, "M-Maafkan a- eh maksudnya k-kami karena sudah membuat flatmu berantakan."

"Hmm." Jawaban singkat dan padat itu membuah Chanyeol terlonjak. Betapa tidak sopannya laki-laki yang lebih bantet darinya itu. Selalu berwajah stoic dan membuat semua orang jengkel karenya.

"A-Ah, Chen... Sini, biar aku bantu membereskan kamarmu." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan gugup. Dia membantu Chen yang kini membereskan kotak-kotak bukunya yang berserakan karena Chanyeol tadi membuat kotak-kotak itu berantakan. "Sekali lagi, maafkan kami."

Chen hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa menoleh pada Kyungsoo. Chen hanya fokus pada kotak-kotak buku itu tanpa peduli tatapan-tatapan tidak suka tengah menghujam dirinya. Sehun dan kawan-kawan sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dan mendengar permintaan maaf Chanyeol yang hanya dijawab _"Hmm." _oleh Chen. Sungguh itu adalah tindakan yang tidak sopan untuk mereka.

"H-H-Hey... Jangan memandang Chen seperti itu. Sudah ah, ayo kita pergi ke rumah Chanyeol." Usul Xiumin sembari tertawa hambar. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal lalu memberikan tawa palsunya pada kesebelas teman-temannya itu.

"Huh, kita tidak usah ajak Chen! Dia menyebalkan!" seru Tao terang-terangan. Xiumin terlonjak kaget, sementara yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Iya, kita tidak usah mengajak dia! Ngapain sih?! Menyebalkan." Kai menambahkan sembari mendengus. Kyungsoo sweatdrop mendengarnya yang tengah berdiri di sebelah Chen. Dia merasakan Chen geram, auranya sangat menakutkan.

Xiumin segera berdiri di depan teman-teman mereka sembari menunjukan kedua tangannya, menggoyangkan tangan itu lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, tanda mereka jangan berkata begitu. Tao dan Kai mendengus sembari membuang muka, menghiraukan Xiumin.

"Hyung, kau pergilah." Akhirnya Chen berbicara. Datar, namun terdengar seperti sebuah gertakan untuk menyuruh mereka semua pergi, termasuk Xiumin.

"Ayo hyung, kita pergi saja!" gerutu Baekhyun yang bersiap menyeret Xiumin keluar. Namun Xiumin segera menepis pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang hampir meraihnya lalu berhambur memeluk Chen. Membuat Chen dan teman-teman yang lainnya kaget bukan main.

"Aku tidak mau pergi kalau Chennie tidak ikut!" gerutu Xiumin dengan bibir dikerucutkan lucu. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Chen lalu dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di sekitar tengkuk leher Chen.

"C-Chennie?" ulang Chen dengan gelagapan. Nama apa itu? Dia tidak ingat kalau Xiumin pernah memanggilnya begitu.

"Iya, kalau Chennie tidak ikut denganku, aku tak akan pernah pergi! Pokoknya Chen harus ikuuut!" Xiumin merajuk dengan suara yang dibuat imut. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pada tengkuk Chen, membuat dia semakin imut.

Semuanya saling berpandangan. Antara bingung, heran, dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mereka memperhatikan Chen dan Xiumin yang asyik berpelukan. Chen yang salting dan Xiumin yang merajuk dengan imut. Mereka bukan bingung apakah mereka harus mengajak Chen juga karena si tertua merajuk, tapi apakah mereka punya hubungan khusus?

"Bagaimana?" bisik Sehun pada Chanyeol selaku pemiliki rumah yang akan mereka kunjungi. Chanyeol menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak tahu, hun. Bagaimana baiknya saja lah."

Sehun menjitak kepala Chanyeol pelan, membuat Chanyeol meringis. Dia mengusap rambutnya berkali-kali untuk meredakan rasa sakit akibat jitakan Sehun. Sehun melemparkan tatapan sinisnya pada Chanyeol yang sudah bergidik karenanya. Sehun memukul punggung laki-laki dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu, memberi isyarat agar Chanyeol segera memberi keputusan.

"B-Baiklah, Chen boleh ikut dengan kita ya." ucap Chanyeol sembari tersenyum manis pada Xiumin. Mata Xiumin berbinar lalu tertawa penuh kemenangan. Dia memeluk Chen semakin erat dan terus menggosokan dahinya pada tengkuk leher Chen.

Chen hanya bisa tersenyum tipis mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Xiumin. Dia memutar badannya agar bisa menghadap Xiumin yang masih senang dengan pernyataan Chanyeol. Chen yang gemas mengusak rambut _fluff _milik Xiumin, membuat si empunya merona malu. Yang lainnya hanya cengo dan bisa diam seribu bahasa. _Speechless _ dengan pemandangan di depan mereka.

"Ekhm..." suara dehaman lembut menghentikan acara Chen dan Xiumin, semua menoleh pada sumber suara yang diketahui sebagai Suho, "Jadi tidak nih? Atau mau menonton Xiumin hyung dan Chen bermesraan?"

Xiumin semakin merona. Dia menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan pada pipi chubby-nya dan senyum malu-malu di bibirnya. Chen hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas dan berdeham tanpa minat.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi sekarang saja."

**.**

**.**

Tawa renyah dan juga suara mengobrol menghiasi malam di rumah Chanyeol. Mereka hanya berkumpul di kamar Chanyeol yang lumayan luas. Bermain gitar dan bernyanyi bersama, memesan pizza, menonton film terbaru, dan melakukan hal-hal gila tentunya. Dan baru saja, Suho mencuri pakaian dalam wanita milik kakak Chanyeol. Tentu saja itu membuat Chanyeol geram setengah mati dan berjanji akan menggantung Suho di tiang bendera di hari Senin nanti atau membuat Suho miskin hanya dalam hitungan detik untuk membelikannya satu Hyundai Apartment dengan bayaran langsung dimuka.

Chen ternyata memiliki suara yang indah dan memiliki suara yang sangat kuat. Salah satu hal yang tidak Xiumin ketahui dari diri Kim Jongdae. Talentanya dalam bidang bernyanyi dapat membuat dia masuk ke dalam agency ternama dan terpandang di Korea. Xiumin terkagum-kagum akan suara emas yang dimiliki oleh Chen. Terlebih lagi jika Chen menyanyikannya dengan penghayatan, tentu Xiumin akan mimisan melihatnya. Berlebihan? Kalian boleh bilang begitu.

"Kalau Chen ikut audisi, pastilah dia akan diterima." Ujar Sehun dengan antusias setelah mendengar Chen bernyanyi.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Chen bisa bernyanyi." Komentar Kris dengan wajah yang terkagum-kagum. Kali ini, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut mukanya sendiri.

Chen hanya tersenyum tipis sembari mengangguk dengan pujian-pujian bertubi-tubi dari teman-teman Xiumin. Chen melirik Xiumin yang masih memperlihatkan wajah kagum dan berbinarnya ketika mendengar komentar-komentar dan pujian dari teman-temannya. Sesekali mengangguk tanda dia setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan salah satu dari temannya.

"_Kyeopta..."_ batin Chen sembari tersenyum manis.

Chen meraih pundak Xiumin untuk merangkulnya. Xiumin terlonjak dan refleks menoleh pada Chen yang dengan watadosnya terus mendengarkan ocehan teman-teman Xiumin. Xiumin hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu lalu dia melanjutkan mendengarkan ocehan teman-temannya.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita bermain Pepero kiss?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Membuat semuanya berhenti berargumen dan mengoceh. Pandangan mereka kini menatap laki-laki mungil yang jago komputer itu.

"Pepero kiss? Wah, aku sudah tidak mau ikutan ah!" Lay menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melirik Suho yang sudah mengumbar smirk-nya, "Aku tidak ikutan deh!"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, "Bilang saja kau melakukan 'itu' setelahnya kan?"

Lay mengangguk sambil nyengir kuda. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal lalu memukul bahu Suho berkali-kali. Membuat Suho meringis sekaligus kebingungan sendiri.

"Siapa nih yang mau main pepero kiss?" tanya Tao dengan antusiasmenya. Kris mengangguk setuju.

"Kita kan sudah pernah semua." Ujar Baekhyun yang disusul anggukan setuju dari yang lain.

Xiumin mendapatkan perasaan tidak enak. Pepero kiss? Diantara mereka bersebelas, hanya Xiumin lah yang tidak pernah merasakan pepero kiss. Jika dia melakukannya dengan salah satu dari mereka, tentu saja pasangan mereka akan menghukum mati Xiumin di tempat. Chen? Mana dia tahu. Mungkin saja dia sudah pernah merasakannya dengan orang lain.

"Diantara kita yang belum pernah pepero kiss siapa?" tanya Sehun dengan selidik.

**BINGO! **

"_Mati kau, Xiumin. Mati saja kau." _Batin Xiumin dengan putus asa.

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada si tertua, siapa lagi kalau bukan Xiumin? Pertanyaan jackpout yang dilontarkan Sehun tadi membuat Xiumin harus menanggung konsekuensinya. Mati lah jika pasangan pepero kiss-nya adalah Chen. Dia harus berciuman dengan Chen, di depan semua teman-temannya. Great.

"M-Mwo?" tanya Xiumin berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Karena diantara kami hanya Xiumin hyung yang **BELUM **pernah melakukan pepero kiss. Jadi, Xiumin hyung yang kali ini akan melakukannya!" seru Kyungsoo disusul tepuk tangan meriah dari teman-teman yang lain.

Xiumin menepuk jidatnya, "Kenapa mesti aku hah?!"

"Kan yang belum pernah melakukan pepero kiss. Hanya kau di sini! Kami semua sudah pernah melakukannya." Tegas Kris.

"Lalu siapa pasanganku?" tanya Xiumin, pasrah.

Semuanya langsung melirik Chen, kecuali Xiumin yang sudah tahu kalau Chen yang akan menjadi pasangan pepero kiss-nya. Xiumin mengerti maksud dari pandangan teman-temannya lalu mengangguk lemah.

"Chen, kau jadi pasangan pepero kiss Xiumin ya!" Chanyeol memberikan sekotak pocky strawberry pada Chen, "Nah, makan pocky saja."

Chen mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali setelah menerima kotak pocky rasa strawberry dari Chanyeol. Dia melirik Xiumin yang sudah memandanginya dengan pandangan "kita-harus-berciuman".

"Harus berciuman?" tanya Chen kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Aduh, lama sekali! Ayo!" pekik Sehun yang sudah tidak sabaran.

"Ayo! Ayo! Ayo!" teriak Lay dengan antusias, "Lakukanlah! _Ppalli juseyo_!"

Chen membuka kotak pocky itu lalu membuka bungkusnya dengan cepat. Dia mengeluarkan sebatang pocky dari sana lalu menggigit ujungnya dengan giginya. Suara riuh teriakan Kyungsoo dan kawan-kawan semakin menggema ketika Chen sudah mendekatkan ujung pocky yang lain pada bibir Xiumin, memberi isyarat agar Xiumin menggigitnya juga.

Xiumin mengerti lalu dia menggigit ujung pocky tersebut. Dia menatap Chen sekilas dan dia bisa melihat raut wajah gugup dan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipi tirusnya. Xiumin menutup matanya ketika Chen sudah mulai menggigit satu kali. Xiumin lalu melakukan hal yang sama dan mereka menggigit secara perlahan dan bergantian.

"Ayo! Ayo! Ayo!" teriakan dari Kyungsoo dan kawan-kawan semakin keras ketika sedikit lagi bibir Xiumin dan Chen akan bertemu.

"Ayo, cepatlah sedikit!" seru Chanyeol dengan suara bass-nya. Membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Itu! Ah ya ya ya! Sedikit lagi, Chen! Ayo!" teriak Kyungsoo yang sudah sweatdrop dan gemas melihat kedua makhluk di depannya.

**KREZZ **

"AYO SATU GIGITAN LAGI!"

**KRE- **

**TBC **

**CHAPTER 5 UPDATE GUYS! **

**Akhirnya selesai juga ngebuat chapter ini. Pendek ya? hehe maafkan saya karena saya sangat sibuk dan memiliki waktu sedikit untuk membuat ff. Akhirnya ngegantung? Wkwkw, iya hehe sengaja sih. Itu anggep aja kek efek suara ngegigit kue renyah gitu ya -_- **

**Hayo main tebak-tebakan sama saya OuO nanti XiuChen bakal ciuman apa ngak? Wahahahaha XDDDDD chapter selanjutnya bakal ketuan. Nah karena XiuChen di sini dapetnya yang sadis-sadis, jadi saya akan membuat chapter romantis untuk ChenMin. Kasiankan kalau misalkan ChenMin terus-terusan disiksa sama ayah tirinya Chen wehehehe. Tuh saya kasih bocorannya -_- spesial buat para readers wkwk. **

**Saya sangat berterima kasih dengan review-review yang masuk untuk semua ff saya hihihi. Saya akan lebih bersemangat lagi membuat ff! Yosh! **

**Maafkan atas hadirnya typo di ff saya (-/\-) saya membuatnya ketika mata saya sudah merem melek jadi begitu lah hasilnya -_-" **

**Balasan review**

**Review for **_**Deeper **_

**Kim Hyeka: Terimakasih sudah membaca dan memberikan review! ^^ hihihi mau dianuin sama om-omnya /ngak dapet feelnya? Wah saya gak berpikir begitu -_- saya memang tujuan awalnya membuat feelnya reader terbawa juga, tapi saya gak tau deh kalau itu berhasil apa ngak huhuhu TT **

**Imeelia: Terimakasih sudah membaca dan memberikan review! ^^ sampai kejang-kejang ya -_- Xiumin udah gak polos hihihi OuO **

**Effie0420: Terimakasih sudah membaca dan memberikan review! ^^ hahahaha cerita ini saya akan usahakan tidak keluar dari jalur. Jadi saya akan menjelaskan siapa itu ayah tiri chen, latar belakangnya, dan sebagainya. Tunggu aja ne hehehehe **

**Niiraa: Terimakasih sudah membaca dan memberikan review! ^^ EXO emang pervert kan OuO /ngak sip! Saya akan update secepatnya untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya **

**Guiltievil: Wah dikau datang lagi! /tebar kemenyan/ OuO **

**Ya kali Chen main perkosa-perkosa anak orang -_- kasian amat itu Xiumin. Saya juga gak tega kalau misalkan Xiumin abis mau diperkosa sama babehnya Chen terus anaknya ikut-ikutan perkosa di lain tempat /? Ih sumpah, situ menyadarkan saya untuk terus melestarikan ChenMin TTT TAPI SEKARANG BANYAK KOK TENANG AJA, CHENMIN SELALU LESTARI! /apa **

**Tebar duit? Anaknya Suho ye? /kantongin/ ngak papah reviewmu kepanjangan, saya seneng XD **

**Babyxiu: Terimakasih sudah membaca dan memberikan review! ^^ hahahaha gak akan diapa-apain kok OuO ne, fighting! Yosh! **

**Nia: Terimakasih sudah membaca dan memberikan review! ^^ okeeee, saya akan melanjutkan ceritanya! Saya akan usahakan apdet kilat untuk next chapter! o/ **

**Sappgirl: Terimakasih sudah membaca dan memberikan review! ^^ saya senang kalau kamu suka sama cerita saya TTTTT saya pikir ceritanya bakal jelek huhuhuhu. Anaknya ChenMin? Sejak kapan ChenMin punya anak OuO of course saya gak akan mengecewakan kamu dan readers XD /asek **

**AngAng13: Terimakasih sudah membaca dan memberikan review! ^^ ngegantung as always -_-v peace hehehehe**

**Risna: Terimakasih sudah membaca dan memberikan review! ^^ ne, sudah diupdate ya hahahaha saya akan update kilat untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya juga, saya usahakan. **

** 10: Terimakasih sudah membaca dan memberikan review! ^^ sudah dilanjut ya heheheheh C: **

**Review for **_**Barista**_

**Rin Kim .UT: Terimakasih sudah membaca dan memberikan review! ^^ wah RinRin OuO salah satu author XiuChen favorite saya TTTT hehehe saya bingung mau bikin NC kayak gimana -_- jadi saya skip aja deh adegan NC-nya. Rencananya saja bakal ngelanjutin FF ini. Kan NC-nya di skip, jadi next chapternya saya bakal kasih liat NC-nya OuO #kasihbocoran **

**Bebe fujo: Terimakasih sudah membaca dan memberikan review! ^^ hehehe saya pikir bakal kecepetan -_- LESTARIKAN CHENMIN! HIDUP CHENMIN! **

**Mmillo: Terimakasih sudah membaca dan memberikan review! ^^ Alhamdulillah~ wkwkwk kurang hawt ya? Tenang, masih ada next chapter kok hihi OuO **

**Zaico B: Terimakasih sudah membaca dan memberikan review! ^^ ratingnya tinggi? O_O hehehe saya pikir kurang hot /? Karena saya belum pernah bikin FF NC ._.v **

**Yuliafebry: Terimakasih sudah membaca dan memberikan review! ^^ Ily too! 3 **

**Tsuki Janko: Terimakasih sudah membaca dan memberikan review! ^^ kekeke sekali lagi terimakasih! **

**XiuBy PandaTao: Terimakasih sudah membaca dan memberikan review! ^^ hehehe sexy banget ya OuO itu belum NC-nya, NC next chapter kekeke **

**7D: Terimakasih sudah membaca dan memberikan review! ^^ nanti NC-nya next chapter hihihi. Ne, pasti! Yosh! **

**Minwoolmitasi: Terimakasih sudah membaca dan memberikan review! ^^ Tokoh mesum? Asdfghjkl ;;;;;;; ne, pasti hahahaha :3 **

**Guest: Terimakasih sudah membaca dan memberikan review! ^^ gimana? Kurang banyak? Bisa nambah kok OuO iya sih, saya juga sempet mikir loh -_-)/||**

**Exindira: Terimakasih sudah membaca dan memberikan review! ^^ kekeke terimakasih sekali lagi. Ne, fighting! Yosh! **

**Mind to review? **

**Gomawo ^^ **


End file.
